Blog użytkownika:Oliwka1234/Moje pierwsze opowiadanie:
'WYGNANY'thumb|Okładka opowiadania Postanowiłam, że dotychczasowa nazwa opowiadania będzie niedobra. Opowiadanie nosi więc nazwę: Wygnany. Jeśli jest już taka nazwa innego opowiadanka to sorry. Oto moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie do gustu :) Małe info: ''- Opowiadanie ma mały związek z fabułą JWS'' ''- Astrid nie ma na Berk'' ''-Pisane z paru perspektyw.'' ''-Hiccstrid będzie na 100000000%'' Jeżeli te opowiadanie będzie podobne do jakiegos innego to przepraszam... ROZDZIAŁ 1. Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziły mnie pierwsze promienie słońca wpadające przez okno do pokoju. Obudziłem się tym razem pogodny. Mój tata-wódz Berk, miał mnie zabrać na tygodniową wyprawę okrętem. Popłynąć z nami miał Pyskacz- kuźnik i przyjaciel mojego ojca. Zeszłem na dół pełny radości jak nigdy od bardzo dawna. Tata w kuchni właśnie kończył pakować prowiant na naszą wyprawę. - Witaj Czkawka- powiedział zauwarzając mnie -Witaj tato- odparłem -Za pół godziny zebranie w twierdzy. Masz tam być. Dobrze?-spojrzał na mnie znacząco -Dobrze- odparłem już mniej entuzjastycznie. -A i wypływamy za równe trzy godziny.- dodał i powrócił do pakowania Ja udałem się do pokoju. Zacząłem pakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Wśród nich naturalnie znalazł się mój notatnik i książka w formie dziennika, którą zakupiłem u Johana Kupczego. Miałem zamiar ją czytać podczas podróży. Spakowałem się w małą torbę na ramie z wyszytym znakiem Berk. Powoli zeszłem do kuchni. Taty już tam nie było. Poszedł juz na zebranie. Zostawiłem moją skromną torbę na stole i powolnym krokiem udałem się do twierdzy. Wiedziałem, że będzie tam mnóstwo osób. Praktycznie cała wioska. Weszłem tylnym wejściem i podeszłem do taty rozmawiajacego z Pleśniakiem zadającym mu setki pytał na sekundę. - Kiedy wracacie? Nie wiem czy Podłosmark da rade cię zastapić. Nie da rady wodzu. A kto rozwikła dochodzenie w sprawie znikania moich owiec w tajemniczy sposób? A co jeśli smoki zaatakują? -Spokojnie Pleśniak. Wiem co robie. Zaufaj mi.- Uspokajał go ojciec Po tej fascynującej rozmowie z tym starym zrzędą tata zwrócił się do mnie: -Ustań gdzieś z boku Zrobiłem jak powiedział. Ciągle czułem jak ludzie się na mnie patrzą. W końcu jestem ofermą na wyspie, a ojciec sie mnie wtydzi. -Witam wszystkich!- zaczął tata donośnym głosem- Jak wiecie ja, mój syn i Pyskacz wypływamy na tydzień. chę ogłosić, że moje miejsce zajmie Podłosmark. Myślę, że dobrze wybrałem. Dziękuję za uwagę i życzę miłego i pogodnego dnia. Wszyscy się rozeszli, a ja udałem się z powrotem do domu. Po chwili namysłu udałem sie jednak na leśną polankę nieopodal Kruczego Urwiska. Położyłem się na trawie i patrzyłem w niebo po, którym spokojnie wędrowały chmury. Wiaterek lekko powiewał i było cudnie. Zupełnie straciłem poczucie czsu i przysnąłem lekko. Przbudziłem się po jakimś czasie. Podniosłem się i spojrzałem na słońce. Wskazywało na to, że... dochodzi południe! Pędem ruszyłem w strone wioski. Byłem zdziwiony i to bardzo, że umiem tak szybko biegać. Wpadłem do domu. -Świetnie, że raczyłeś zdąrzyć - stwierdził tata Chwyciłem moją torbę i poszłem z tatą do portu. Na moje szczeście nie było tam, rzadnego z mieszkańców. Szybko weszłem na pokład i usiadłem gdzieś w kącie. Wyjąłem książkę i zacząłem czytać. Po pary stronach domyśliłem się, że opisywane tam stworzenie to smok, a konkretniej Nocna Furia. Przeklęty pomiot burzy niosący śmierć to ona. Smok ten był opisywany jako potworne stworzenie nie mające litości dla nikogo.... Wiem, że to nudne i w ogóle, ale według mnie początki zawsze piszę nudne. Z czsem się rozkręci (tak myślę). Wiem, że to mały i nudny fragment, ale chcę znać waszą opinię na temat tego co napisałam. :) W drugi rozdziale już coś będzie z Hiccstrid. To co myślicie o tym nudnym pierwszym rozdziale? 'Rozdział 2. Strata i...' Czytając dalsze strony książki utwierdzałem się w stwierdzeniu,że smoki są na prawde złe. Pare razy Nocna Furia atakowała naszą osadę w nocy, ale nikt nie widział jej dokładnie. Tu była szczegółowo opisana. -Czkawka. Przepływamy koło Łupierzców. Zachowaj ciszę. Jak nas zobaczą to będzie źle.-powiedział tata i ucichł. Powoli przepłynęliśmy tyretorium wroga, którego nie mogliśmi opłynąć szerokim łukiem. Odłożyłem książkę i wstałem. Wyjrzałem za burtę. Przede mną rozciągał się szeroki ocean. Słońce lekko grzało. Spojrzałem na taflę wody. Coś pod nią płynęło. Było duże. W pewnym momęcie łódź zaczęła się bujać na boki. Tata i Pyskacz nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. -Tato. Coś pływa pod okrętem. Obawiam się, że to smok. Yyy i to Wrzeniec! - Co?!-powiedzieli chórem Pyskacz i tata. Nagle z wody wyłoniły się dwa ogromne smoki plujące wrzącą wodą. Chciałem uciec pod pokład, bo w końcu co by zrobiło takie chuchro jak ja. Niestety coś pokrzyżowało moje plany. Smoki niszcząc statek uszkodziły maszt i odłam jego spadł prosto na mnie i uderzył mi w głowę. Nic nie pamiętałem. Nic nie widziałem. Była tylko ciemność... Obudziłem się na jakiejś kłodzie dryfując na wodzie. Obok mnie leżała jakaś torba. Wiedziałem tylko jakmam na imię i nic więcej. Nie pamiętałem z kąd pochodzę czy kim są moi rodzice. Rozdział drugi postanowiłam, że podzielę na dwa więc to koniec drugiego. ;-) Rozdział 3. Nowe miejsce i zupełna niepamięć... Leżałem dalej. Po jakimś czasie dopłynąłem do brzegu. Wstałem i wziąłem torbę. Usiadłem na piasku. Plaża była pusta. Zajrzałem do torby. Była w niej jakaś książka i zeszyt. Otworzyłem notes. Był tam tylko jeden wpis: "Dlaczego świat jest taki niesprawiedliwy?! Wszystko jest takie... Moje imię. Co to za imie. Czkawka. Ale rodzice mnie pokarali..." Wywnioskowałem, że to moje. Cudem torba nie zamokła. Podniosłem się i poszłem w głąb jakiegoś lasu. Szłem dość długo. Wyszłem w pewnym momęcie w miejcu przypominającym wioskę. Rozglądałem się dookoła. W pewnym momęcie podszedł do mnie jakiś chłopak. - Kim jesteś? - spytał. -Yyy.. z tego co pamiętam to... Czkawka.-odparłem niepewnie. - Jak to : "z tego co pamiętam"? -Nie wiem. Jestem rozbitkiem. Straciłem pamięć. Popatrzył aię na mnie chwilę. -Aha. Jestem Angar. Zaprowadzę cię do wodza. Powinien być w twierdzy. Szłem za nim. Po paru minutach doszliśmy do dużego budynku do którego prowadzą ogromne schody. Wdrapaliśmy się na ich samą górę. W środku połowa pomieszczenia była puta, a resztę miejsca zajmowały stoły. Podeszliśmy do jakiejś ładnej... no dobra bardzo ładnej blondynki, która siedziała sama przy jednym ze stołów. -Witaj kochaniutka...-zaczął Angar, ale przerwała mu blondowłosa - Nie jestem kochaniutka. Co chcesz?powiedziała - Widziałaś wodza? - Nie. Pewnie jest w domu u siebie.-odparła- A kim ty jesteś?- zwróciła się do mnie- Ja jestem Astrid.-podała mi rękę. -A ja Czkawka. Wiem, że głupie imie. -U nas są gorsze. Nie martw się. Angar mama cię szuka cały czas. -Okej. Potem pojdę.-odparł -A skąd jesteś i co tu robisz?-znowu się mnie zapytała Angar i ja opowiedziliśmy jej o co chodzi. W pewnym momęcie Angar wyszedł. -Choć. Zaprowadzę cię do wodza.- powiedziała Astrid. Poszliśmy. Wódz mieszkał w dużym domu. W środku było dużo ozdób i ziół na ścianach. Oto krótki rozdział. Myślę,że się podoba. Jutro będzie dłuższy.:) ROZDZIAŁ 4. Decyzja wodza Valdemara. Opowiedziałem wodzowi wyspy, która jest zwana Słoneczną całą moją historię ze znalezieniem się na wyspie. Zrozumiał wszystko i postanowił, że dopóki nie odzyskam pamięci zamieszkam u niego w domu. Astrid była poproszona o oprowadzenie mnie po wyspie. Było późne popołudnie więc musieliśmy iść dość żwawym krokiem, aby zobaczyć całą wyspę. Zaczęliśmy od zwiedzania wioski. - A tu jest nasza kuźnia. Pracuje tu ojciec Angara. Szczerze ci powiem, że nie jest za dobry w swoim fachu. - Aha. A twoi rodzice czy się zajmują?- spytałem Astrid Zatrzymała się i popatrzyła. -Jeszcze raz się zapytasz o moich rodziców, albo o kogoś z rodziny to pożałujesz.- powiedziała ostro. -Czemu?-zdziwiłem się -Nie pytaj. Szliśmy dalej. Astrid nie była już taka miła. Była bardzo skryta. Jednak po chwili się odezwała: -Posłuchaj. Ja jestem wojowniczką. Moi rodzice nie żyją. Nie mam innej rodziny. od trzech lat muszę radzić sobie sama. Przyrzekłam sobie, że ich pomszczę. Miałam osiem lat kiedy zmarli. Potem wychowywał mnie wuj, ale on też zmarł. I to wszystko przez smoki. Pomszczę ich zabijając każdego smoka jaki mi stanie na drodze.-wyznała z trudem -Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem.- zmieszałem się lekko -Nie przepraszaj. Każdy mógł nie wiedzieć. Po zwiedzeniu całej wioski poszedłem do domu wodza. Było już późno. Weszłem do pokoju przygotowanego dla gości. Znajdował się on na górze. Nie był duży. Było tam małe biurko, szafka i łóżko. Położyłem się i dużo myślałem. Próbowałem sobie coś przypomnieć, ale na marne. Ciężko jest jak nie możemy sobie nic przypomnieć. Gdy nie wiemy kim jesteśmy. Kim są nasi rodzice. Nie wiedziałem czy w ogóle mam rodzinę. Czy moi rodzice za mną tęsknią i czy mam ich obydwoje. Chciało mi się płakać. Po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać słone kropelki. Oczy zaszły łzami. Ciągle łudziłem się, że coś sobie przypomnę, lecz nic z tego nie wyszło. Nie wiedziłąem co myśleć o sobie. Jaki ja byłem zanim zapomniałem wszystko. Czułem pustkę. W mojej głowie była puta przestrzeń nie mająca końca. Była ona jak najgorszy koszmar. Jej obecność mnie dobijała. Chciałem od niej uciec i pzrypomnieć sobie wszystko. Niestety to było w tamtej chwili niemożliwe. Po męczącej połowie nocy zmęczenie tak mnie znurzyło, że zasnąłem. Nic mi się wtedy nie śniło. Pustka trwała nawet we śnie. 'ROZDZIAŁ 5.' Smocze szkolenie czas zacząć Przebudziłem się o świcie. Nie czułem jednak zmęczenia przez niepszespanie połowy nocy. Dzień zapowiadał się na słoneczny i ciepły. Zeszłem na dół. W kuchni był wódz Valdemar. - Dzieńdobry- przywitałem się grzecznie. -O. Witaj Czkawka. Usiądź. Zaraz podam śniadanie. - odparł miło i pogodnie. usiadłem i poczekałem chwilę. Dostałem do jedzenia... coś dziwnie wyglądającego. Powoli spróbowałem. Było to pyszne. - Co to jest?-zapytałem biorąc kolejny kęs. - Taka potrawa, którą sam wymyśliłem. Smakuje? -Jest pyszna! Po śniadaniu wódz wyspy usiadł na przeciwko mnie. - Czy może coś sobie przypomniałeś?- spytał -Niestety nie. Wątpię czy coś mi się przypomni.- posmutniałem - Nie martw się. Będzie dobrze. Najwyrzej zamieszkasz u nas. Dziś się zaczyna Smocze Szkolenie. Może weźmiesz udział? -Yyyy... A co to jest? Nie przypominam sobie o czymś takim.-przyznałem -To takie szkolenie na którym się uczy walki ze smokami. Uczą się tam dzieci w wieku od piętnastu lat. Na pewno ci się przyda do obrony. Co ty na to. Najpierw będzie teoria i pare zasad więc nic od razu. -No to może spróbuje. -Świetnie! Zaczyna się za dwie godziny. Chyba wiesz gdzie jest? - Tak. Astrid mi wczoraj pokazała. Trafię tam.-odparłem. Po rozmowie postanowiłem, że przejdę się trochę. Weszłem do lasu. W pewnym momęcie zdałem sobie sprawę, że się zgubiłem. Trafiłem na jakąś polankę. A tam przy małym jeziorku była jakaś postać... Jutro może dokończę ten rodział, bo dziś nie dam rady. Jak myślicie? Kim była postać? Ktoś się domyśla? Ps.przepraszam za wszelkie błędy itp. ale pisze z telefonu. Ciężko się tak pisze. KONTYNUACJA ROZDZIAŁU 5 Tą postacią była Astrid. Siedziała i ostrzyła topór. Podeszłem niepewnie. Kiedy byłem jeszcze pół metra od niej szybko się odwróciła. -Co chcesz?- spytała - Zgubiłem się. Yyyy... no i..... zobaczyłem cię tu i postanowiłem, że zapytam ja wrócić do wioski. Wstała i podeszła do mnie. -Aha. Potem ci pokarzę. Teraz siadaj muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Usiadłem na trawie, a ona obok. -Więc co chciałaś powiedzieć? - Uważaj na... resztę.... -urwała -Czyli? - Czyli na Angara i spółke. Był dla ciebie tylko taki milutki, bo chciał sobie robić z ciebie beke. Będzie udawał przyjaciela, ale miej do niego dystans. On taki już jest. Trzymaj- z nikąd wyjęła torbe, która znalazła się ze mną wczoraj na wyspie. Nie wiem skąd ją wzięła. Zupełnie wczśniej nie zauwarzyłem, że ma ją przy sobie. Nie wiem jakim cudem niestety. - Zostawiłeś to w twierdzy. Znalazł to i przeczytał jakiś notes. Mówił, że to twoje. -A tak. Miałem to przy sobie gdy tu się znalazłem. Jest tam jakaś książka i notes. -No jest. Przecież to taki typ co wszystko musi wiedzieć i każdemu mówił co tu się znajduje. Uwierzyłem jej na słowo. Była przekonująca i to bardzo. 'Jak się podoba?' Rozdzial 6. Na zajęciach oraz zamiłowanie Valdemara Po naszej rozmowie Astrid wskazała mi drogę do wioski, a sama jeszcze została. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, udałem się na arenę. Było jescze pół godziny do zajęć. Już pięć minut przed rozpoczęciem zaczęli się wszyscy zchodzić. Zajęcia miał poprowadzić jeden z ojców jednego ucznia. Zajęcia zaczęły się od teorii. Przerobiliśmy prawie całą Smoczą Księgę. - A teraz Gronkiel. Ktoś powie o nim pare słów? Nikt nie miał zamiaru się odezwać. -No dobra. Brak chętnych. Łał po prostu rwiecie się do nauki. A więc. Gronkiel jest głazorzerny... ....... Po zajęciach było popołudnie. Udałem się do mojego nowego domu. Rozmawiałem dużo z wodzem. Dowiedziałem się, że ma duże zamiłowanie do kuchni. Ma na swoim koncie dużo wymyślonych potraw. Pomagał mi coś sobie przypomnieć. Nic z tego. Każda próba kończyła się niepowodzeniem. Resztę dnia spędziłem z panem Valdemarem. Był bardzo miły. Postanowił, że razem coś ugotujemy. W myślach byłem niechętny, ale nie chciałem być niemiły. - A teraz trochę kapusty. Posiekaj ją tym nożem, a ja zobaczę czy zupa się ugotowała. Po naszym gotowaniu przyszedł czas na próbowanie. Nie było takie złe. Choć nadal do gotowania przekonany nie jestem to jednak czegoś się nauczyłem. Czułem się trochę dziwnie. Tak jakbym nawet coś pamiętał, ale niestety nie wiedział co. Czułem się jakoś tak miło i radośnie. Wieczór spędziłem tym razem na ognisku zorganizowanym przez naszego nauczyciela dla uczniów szkolenia. Było nawet miło. Ciągle miałem w głowie słowa Astrid, abym miał dystans do Angara i jego przyjaciół. Coś mi przypominała ta jego prawdopodobna fałszywość. Znowu dostałem takiego olśnienia. -Co taki zamyślony?- wyrwała mnie z myśli Astrid. -Yyyy... nic. Tak jakoś się zamyśliłem. -Uśmiech. Jutro zaczynamy walkę ze smokami. W końcu coś porządnego. Perspektywa Angara "Hmmmmm.... Co ona taka miła. Nigdy taka nie była." -Mówiłem w myślach Dziwne dla mnie było, że jest miła dla takiego limoty jak Czkawka. -''Ja jednak wiem coś o nim. Coś czego inni nie wiedzą z naszej wyspy. Wiem coś czego on nie wie sam przez tę jego niepamięć. ''- dalej mówiłem do siebie w myślach. Wiedziałem właśnie coś czym mógłbym go zaszatarzować i uprzykrzyć mu życie. Nigdy bym nie mógł zaprzyjażnić się z takim kimś. To by zniszczyło moją reputację w oczach innych. Odkąd się pojawil całymi dniami byłem zajęty tym jak go zniszczyć. Wiem, że to krótkie, ale mam ograniczony dzisiaj czas, bo okazało się, że mam naukę. I to dużo. Jestem zła, że miałam tylko 15 minut na napisanie tego. Musiałam to wymyślać bardzo szybko. Nie wiem czy next pojawi się jutro i pojutrze. Mam niedługo egzamin szóstoklasisty i muszę się kuć z matematyki. Co myślicie o tych sześciu rozdziałach co do tej pory napisałam? Ps. Miał być długi, ale jak zawsze coś musiało pokrzyżować moje plany. :-( Piszę ten siódmy rozdział po raz drugi, bo jak miałam go publikować to mnie wylogowało, a ja glupia wcześniej nie zapisałam go na komputerze i musialam go pisać jeszcze raz. Rozdział 7 Perspektywa Astrid Odkąd Czkawka pojawił się u nas minęły dwa tygodnie, a Angar stał się niewiarygodnie miły. Nawet nie kłóci się ze swoim kuzynem Vermundem. Był początek tygodnia i nie miało byc tego dnia Smoczego Szkolenia. Udałam się więc na spacer po wiosce. W pewnym momencie zauwarzyłam Angara i jego przyjaciela Karla. Nigdy nie interesowały mnie ich romowy i nigdy nie podsłuchiwałam, ale coś mnie do tego zmusiło i podsłuchałam. Musiałam zrobić coś wbrew sobie i choć się w duchu opierałam to zrobiłam. Schwałam sie za rogiem i słuchałam. -Nie nie nie i nie. Ja się na to nie piszę. I tak juz się naraziłem rodzicom po ostatnim wybryku! Nie zrobie tego. - mówił Karl - No ja nie mogę. Jaki ty głupi. Właśnie teraz możemy to zarzegnać a ty się wycofujesz?! Tyle czasu poświęciliśmy na to aby wymyślić plan a ty to chcesz zaprzepaścić?! -Tak! Dobrze kumasz moje rozumowanie. Mam tego dość. Czym on mi zawinił. To ty masz jakieś chore urojenia. Radź sobie sam. Ja ci w niczym nie pomogę!!- Wykrzyczał Karl i poszedł w złym nastroju. Ja szybko z tamtąd odeszłam i zastanawiałam się komu tym razem Angar zaszkodzi. postanowiłam jednak nie przejmować się tym. W końcu wiele nie da rady zrobić bez swojego koleszki, który go opóścił. Wcale mu z tego powodu nie współczułam. Miałam to w nosie. Sam się doigrał. Po spacerze poszłam do domu i zrobiłam coś nieprzewidywalnego. Chwyciłam w ręce książkę. Miałam pierwszy raz od trzech lat jakąś książkę w dłoni. Zaczęłam ją czytać. Zajeło mi to dość dużo czasu, bo aż dwie godziny. Zaciekawiła mnie ona. Bardzo. Była ona bowiem przygodowa. Opisywała przygody Wikinga, który wybrał się na wyprawę trwającą naprawde bardzo długo. Około dwóch lat. Mósiał zmagać się z różnymi przeciwnościami. Naprzykład smokami czy sztormami. Byłam zaskoczona, że takie coś przykuło moją uwagę. -Kurde. I pomyśleć, że coś takiego mnie zainteresowło. Czkawka zaraził mnie czytaniem. To jego wina- gadałam sama do siebie odkładając książkę. Poszłam zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia, bo byłam naprawdę głodna. Jadłam powoli i bez pośpiechu. Nie śpieszyło mi sie wcale. Byłam przekonana, że nic szczególnego nie muszę dzisiaj robić. Kiedy skończyłam posiłek ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Podbiegłam i otworzyłam je. Stała tam Julia. Moja koleżanka, bo nie ufam jej tak bardzo aby zaawansowała na przyjaciółkę w najbliższym czasie. -Cześć. Ja na ciebie czekam, a ty sobie siedzisz w domku. Miałyśmy zacząć ćwiczyć jakąś godzinę temu, a ty nie przyszłaś. -AAAA...... przepraszam kompletnie zapomniałam przez tą książkę.. -Jaką książkę?-zdziwiła się -YYY... Ja powiedziałam książka?... Yyyy... no dobra. Masz mnie. Czytałam książkę przygodową.-przyznałam się -Ty i książka? Okej nie wnikam. Mi się już nie chce trenować. Może pogadamy jak koleżanki. Co? Rozerwiemy się rozmową? -Okej chodź do mojego pokoju. - zaprosiłam ją Poszłyśmy. Julka powiedziała coś co mnie zdziwiło: -Ja to ci zazdroszczę. Mieszkasz sobie sama. Nikt ci nie rozkazuje. Masz naprawdę bardzo fajnie. Mnie zatkało. Ja ona mogła mi zazdrościć skoro nawet tygodnia by nie wytrzymała bez rodziny. -Ja ci powiem, że nie jest tak fajnie. Ty powinnaś doceniać i cieszyć się dopóki masz rodzinę. Ja nie zdążyłam i teraz nie mam nic. Ciągle mi szkoda. Straciłam rodzinę. Tatę. Mamę. A ty masz to. Masz szansę dostrzec to szczęście-wyznałam przed nią -Współczuje ci straty rodziców.-powiedziała po chwili namysłu. -Nie ma czego. Co się stało już się nieodstanie. ..... Perspektywa Czkawki Cały dzień zapowiadał się nudnie. Valdemar wypłynął na tygodniową wyprawę. Zostałem sam jak kołek. Cały dzien spędziłem na czytaniu książki, którą znalazłem w torbie, która ze mną przypłynęła. Resztę dnia spędziłem na rysowaniu i rozmyślaniu. Wieczorem udałem się na przechadzkę po lesie. Ta, ciemno, a ja chodzę po lesie. Zapuściłem się na małą polankę. Las ten znałem już lepiej. Usiadłem przy małym jeziorku. Położyłem się na trawie i oglądałem gwiazdy. Było i setki, tysiące, a nawet miliony. Nagle na niebie zauwarzyłem na granatowym niebie jakąś czarną plamę, która przeleciała nade mną. Była ledwo dostrzegalna, ale ja ją zauwarzyłem. Usiadłem. Siedziałem bez sensu parę minut. Po pewnym czasie poczułem jakiś oddech na szyi. Gwałtownie się odwróciłem. Za mną stał wielki czrny gad. Nocna Furia. Poczułem ogromny, a raczej gigantyczny strach w sobie. Stwór patrzył się na mnie jedwo widocznymi zielonymi ślepiami. Miałem zamiar wyjąc sztylet z kieszeni, lecz powstrzymałem się od tego czynu. Czułem, że smok nie chce mi zrobić krzywdy. Jedyne co robił to wpatrywał się w moje oczy. Ja z resztą w jego też. Powoli spóściłem wzrok. Pare sekund później smoka nie było. Odleciał. Jakby wyparował. Działo się to tak szybko, że ledwo zauwarzyłem. Podniosłem się niepewnie. Poszedłem lasem do wioski rozglądająć się uwarznie dookoła. Gdy byłem w domu nie mogłem zmrużyć oka. -Czemu ja żyje. Przecież... To Nocna Furia. Pomiot burzy. Niosie samą śmierć. -mówiłem sam do siebie. Zasnąłem dopiero nad ranem i miałem dziwny senn: Szedłem leśną dróżką. Był słoneczny dzień. Dotarłem po chwili do wioski. Nigdy jej nie widziałem, a jednak coś mi przypominała. Na środku stał rudowłosy męszczyzna. Wydawał różne rozkazy. Podszedłem do niego. Zapytałem gdzie jestem, a on nawet mnie nie zauwarzył. Nie usłyszł nic. To było dziwne. Usłyszałem jak ktoś woła moje imie. Potem zobaczyłem blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. -No w końcu się obudziłeś. Zajęcia zaczęły się jakieś pół godziny temu, a ty tu sobie śpisz. Karzdy zastanawia się co się stało, że cie nie ma.- mówiła Astrid. Podniosłem się. -Yyyyy... sory zaspałem. Za dziesięć minut będę. -odparłem - Okej. Do zobaczenia. Szybko się przygotowałem i zaskoczony tym, że obudziłem się tak późno pobiegłem na szkolenie. Wszyscy dopytywali się czemu mnie nie było, ale nie miałem zamiaru im nic mówic. Całe zajęcia nie mogłem się skupić, bo moją uwagę ciągle przykuwało to co było wczoraj wieczorem. ... To było za pierwszym razem dłuższe, ale po tym jak mnie wylogowało (napisałam o tym wyrzej) musiałam napisać to z pamięci ;-) Jak wam się podoba? Rozdział 8. Spotkanie po roku Perspektywa Czkawki Mijały miesiące. Ani razu już nie zobaczyłem Nocnej Furii. W końcu nadszedł dzień rocznicy mojego pojawienia się na wyspie. Uznano ten dzień jako dzień moich urodzin. Parę dni wcześniej wygrałem Smocze Szkolenie i właśnie miałem dzień po urodzinach zabić pierwszego smoka. Poranek był bardzo ciepły i pogodny. Udałem się z samego rana na polanę na której byłem około roku temu. To właśnie na niej spotkałem czrnego jak noc smoka. Położyłem się na trawie jak tamtej nocy i patrzyłem tym razem na lecące powolnie po błękitnym niebie, chmury. Miałem pewność, że już nigdy nie spotkam tego smoka. Cały czas od tamtego zdarzenia myslałem jakim cudem żyję. Podniosłem się i zapuściłem głębiej w las. Mijałem co jakiś czas polanki pełne sarn i jeleni. Te lasy były na prawdę piękne, ale tylko za dnia. Nocą grasowały tu niedźwiedzie i inne drapierzne zwierzęta. Spacerowałem dalej. Po chwili zobaczyłem rząd drzew. Nic ciekawego, ale te drzewa wyglądały jak po jakimś wybuchu czy przejściu wielkiego stwora. Niepewnie ruszyłem tą drogą. Nagle zauwarzyłem coś czarnego. Nie mogłem się mylić co do tego czym to jest. To nic innego jak... Nocna Furia. Ktoś musiał ją zestrzelić,bo była spętana sieciami. Musieli to być mieszkańcy wyspy podczas ataku smoków, które odbyło się poprzedniego dnia. Nikt inny nie mógł tego zrobić. Podbiegłem do gada by sprawdzić czy żyje. Był tylko nieprzytomny. Zaczął się powoli ruszać i obudził się. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Niepewnie wyjąłem sztylet. Smok nieprzyjaźnie zawarczał na jego widok. Ja jednak zamiast go od razu zabić zrobiłem coś innego. Szybko zacząłem go uwalniać rozcinjąc liny. Gdy był już uwolniony podniósł się. Przerażony swoim czynem powoli się wycofywałem. Stwór szadł za mną jakby chciał abym został. Zatrzymałem się więc. Nadal miałem w ręku broń. Wyrzuciłem ją gdzieś. Smok usiadł w bardzo śmieszny sposób i zrobił miłą minę. Zatkało mnie. To oznaczało, że to co od zawsze nam wkuwano do głowy o smokach było... kłamstwem. Ten smok był mi widocznie wdzięczny za uwolnienie. Niepewnie podszedłem i wyciągnąłem rękę. Zamknąłem oczy. Kilka sekund potem poczułem chropowatą skórę smoka. Otworzyłem oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się do gada odsuwając się. Usta smoka zaczęły nabierać krztałt jakby się uśmiechał. Zdziwił mnie, że nie miał zębów. Pomyliłem sie myśląc, że ich nie ma, bo nie minęła sekunda, a one się wysunęły. Byłem tym naprawdę zdumiony. Z głębi lasu zaczęły dobiegać jakieś wołania. Ktoś mnie wołał. Czarny smok natychmiast uciekł, lecz lecąc nie był w stanie zapanować nad lotem. Za mną stanęła jakaś osoba. Nie widziała na szczęście smoka. Odwróciłem się. Był tam Angar. Tak. Znowu przyszedł by mi uprzykrzać dzień. -No cześć. - zaczął - Jak tam mija ci rocznica? Mam nadzieje, że minie ci jak najgorzej. -Wiesz co. Dzięki. Mam nadzieję, że to się spełni.-odparłem mu dokuczliwie. -No to się cieszę, że popierasz moje zdanie. Co tu tak się gapiłeś w tamtą stronę.- wskazał w stronę, w którą niedawno odleciał smok -A co nie mogę?- spytałem i odszedłem. Poszedłem z powrotem do wioski. Gdy już miałem wejść do domu Astrid złapała mnie za ramię i kazała iść za nią. Poszłem więc. Zaciągnęła mnie do twierdzy. Kiedy weszliśmy usłyszałem głośne: Wszystkiego dobrego!. -Łał dzięki. Nie trzeba było- czułem się zawstydzony -Nie ma za co - odparł wódz Valdemar, który z czasem kazał mi nazywać siebie tatą. -Dzięki.- dodałem jeszcze raz. Cały dzień spędziłem na świętowaniu. Dostałem parę drobnych prezentów. Były to: notes, pióro do pisania, książki. Bardzo te prezenty mi się spodobały. Gdy przyjęcie się skończyłe był wieczór. Wszyscy sie rozeszli. Wrócili do domów. Ja z resztą też, bo co bym robił sam w twierdzy. W pokoju wyjąłem mój stary, jeszcze do końca nie zapisany notes. Naszkicowałem w nim sylwetkę siedzącej Nocnej Furii, która zajęła mi jedną stronę. Obok napisałem tak: 'To co wydaje się niebezpieczne może być tak naprawdę przyjazne i piękne''. ''Ten tekst miał za zadanie wytłumaczyć, że smoki wydają się niebezpieczne, ale wystarczy obdarzyć go miłym gestem, a on nam się odwdzięczy i możemy się z nim dogadać... To koniec tego rozdziału. Jest krótki (baaardzooo), ale myślę, że się spodoba. Jeszcze dziś napiszę kontynuację opowiadania o tu: Krótkie opowiadania Oliwka1234 Rozdział 9. Bolesna przeszłość Valdemara i nieudane zabicie smoka. Dzięki wam za 100 komentarzy :) Perspektywa Czkawki Następny dzień. Dzień w, którym zabiję mojego pierwszego smoka. Z jednej strony nie chciałem tego robić, bo nie chcę nikogo ani niczego zabijać. A z drugiej strony stane takim.. prawdziwym Wikingiem. Wstałem dość wcześnie, aby przed walką załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę. Przy wyjściu z domu mój tata zaczepił mnie. -Czkawka. Usiądź na sekundkę. Zjedz śniadanie. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. -Dobrze, ale głodny nie jestem.-odparłem -Siadaj bez dyskusji i jedz. Ostatnio nic nie jesz. - powiedział stanowczo wódz Usiadłem i powolnie zacząłem jeść śniadanie. -Czkawka. Dzisiaj masz zabić smoka. Chcę ci życzyć powodzienia na arenie i trzymam za ciebie kciuki.... A i jeszcze coś... Dziękuje. -Za co dziękujesz?-zdziwiłem się -Za to, że zgodziłeś się bym czasem mówił na ciebie synu. Wiesz,bo... Ja miałem syna i córkę. Żonę oczywiście też. Ale...- posmutniał -Co się stało?- zapytałem -Szkoda gadać. I tak nic już nie pomoże. -Proszę mówić. Może jakoś będę mógł cię wesprzeć yyy... tato.-nalegałem Wódz uśmiechnął się kiedy nazwałem go tatą. Po chwili ciszy odezwał się. -Moja żona i syn zginęli podczas ataku. Kilka lat temu. Bodajże siedem lat temu zaatakowali nas Łupierzcy. Ich wojska miały przewagę liczebną. Nie mieliśmy praktycznie szans. Mój syn miał tylko osiem lat. Dzisiaj by skończył juz piętnaście, ale zginął. Moja Żona próbowała go obronić i...-poleciała mu łza z oka- też poległa.-zapadła cisza Przerwałem ją w pewnym momencie. -A córka. Co z nią? -Lidia? Miała dziesięc lat kiedy Łupierzcy ją porwali do swoich lochów. Chwilę potem dostaliśmy wiadomość, że nie żyje. Daltego ci dziękuję, że znowu mogę się poczuć jak ojciec, który dba o swoje dzieci. -Nie ma za co. - uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie - Ja może już pójdę. Miałem jeszcze coś załatwić. -Dobrze, idź już. Widzimy się za dwie godziny na arenie. Wyszedłem. Poruszyło mnie to, że Valdemar stracił całą rodzinę w ciągu jednego dnia. Może dwóch. Musiał być wtedy bardzo zrozpaczony. Bardzo mu współczułem. Szłem przez las i zupełnie zapomniałem o moim celu. Przypomniałem sobie o nim gdy byłem w miejscu gdzie poprzedniego dnia spotkałem Nocną Furię. Ruszyłem w stronę w którą ona uciekła. Szłem szybkim krokiem dokładnie się rozglądając na boki. I znalazłem ją... znalazłem Nocną Furię. Była w małej zatoczce, których w tych lasach mnóstwo. Lecz tylko w dwóch jest małe jeziorko. Właśnie w jednej z nich znajdował się czarny gad. '' To nie koniec tego rozdziału. Dopiszę resztę jutro, bo teraz mam mało czasu. Dzisiaj się jeszcze pojawi.'' ''Kontynuacja rozdziału 9'' Perspektywa Astrid Wstałam z samego rana. Miał to buć dzień kiedy Czkawka zabije swojego pierwszego smoka. Miałam zamiar jeszcze przed widowiskiem pójść do lasu na krótki spacer. Zapuściłam się jednak dość daleko. Idąc zauwarzyłam miejsce które wyglądało jaky coś wybuchło czy coś... Nie wiedziałam co się tam zdarzyło. Poszłam mniej pewnie dalej. Doszłam do małej zatoczki na której stał... Czkawka. -''Zaraz... Czemu on.... O nie! On chce podejśc do... Nocnej Furii. Co mu odbiło.''- Mówiłam do siebie w myślach i zaczęłam po cichu iść w stronę Czkawki. Perspektywa Czkawki Powoli zacząłem podchodzić do czarnego gada. Patrzył się na mnie nawet przyjaźnie. Nie wydawał się zły czy z zamiarem zaatakowania mnie. Jego oczy mówiły same za siebie. Kiedy byłem już bardzo blisko i miałem dotknąć pyska smoka usłyszałem głośny głos. -Czkawka! Co ty robisz?! Odwróciłem się gwałtownie. Stała tam Astrid. Smok nie wyglądał już przyjaźnie. Zaczął warczeć i iść w stronę dziewczyny. Jego źrenice, które były niedawno okrągłe stały się wąskie. -Astrid zachowaj spokój- prosiłem lecz na darmo. Blondynka wzięła swój topór, który zawsze nosi przy sobie. Wbiegłem szybko między nia a smoka. Smok szybko się uspokoił. Wyrwałem Astrid topór z ręki i odłożyłem go, by smok poczuł się bezpiecznie. Jak wam się podoba next? Jutro lub w piątek pojawi sie kolejny rozdział. :) ''Rozdział 10'' ''Perspektywa Astrid'' ''-"Co on wyprawia!''-dziwiłam sie w myślach.- Czkawka, co ty robisz!? Czemu ty bronisz tego smoka!- byłam zła na jego głupotę ''-A...As....Astrid. Yyyyy..... No bo.... no bo ja... ja...-jąkał się'' ''-Co?! Tyt bronisz teraz te bestie!!!?'' ''-Nie... to znaczy...tak...yyyy...nie. Ach to nie takie proste.'' ''-To jak to wytłumaczysz?! Co?! To jest... To to Nocna Furia! Co ty wyprawiasz?!'' - To znaczyyyy... No dobra powiem ci, ale..-nie dałam mu tego dokończyć. Zaczęłam iść w stronę wioski. Mialam zamiar to wszystkim powiedzieć. Zaczął doganiać mnie Czkawka. -Astrid. Daj chociarz wytłumaczyć. -Po co? -Może wtedy zrozumiesz o co chodzi... Byłam uparta, lecz uległam. Nie żałowałam tego, że dałam się przekonać. -No to słucham. Przy nas pojawił się nagle smok. Miałam zamiar uciec, ale zielonooki brunet mnie zatrzymał. -To jest Furia. Nocna Furia. Wiem. Wszyscy mówią o niej jako o bestii niosącej tylko śmierć. Lecz... jakoś....pomogłem jej i uwolniłem ją.Wiem, że to niedorzeczne. Mogłem zabić tego gada. Każdy by tam zrobił...-urwał -Więc czemu ty nie?-spytałam -Bo patrzył się na mnie... ale tak... inaczej. Wydawał się smutny, czekający na śmierć,bezbronny, bezradny. Miałem juz wyjąć broń i go... po prostu zabić, ale... powstrzymałem się. Zamiast tego uwolniłem go z pułapki, a on nic mi nie zrobił. Jego twarz wyglądała jakby dziękował. Pomyślałam chwilę i spojrzałam na zainteresowanego lecącym motylem, smoka. -Przepraszam.-zaczęłam cicho- Lecz ciągle ciężko mi to zrozumieć. Bronisz smoki.... smoka, a za chwilę... -zacięłam się i dokończyłam szeptem: - zabijesz smoka. Widać było, że posmutniał i to bardzo. Wziął mnie za rękę i oddalił się chwilę ze mną zostawiając na chwilę smoka. -Posłuchaj. Będę musiał coś zrobic. Pewnie zabiję tego Koszmara Ponocnika. Nie mogę zawieść .... taty.... Za dużo w przeszłości przeszdł. Chociarz może uda mi się zrobić coś, aby go nie zabić. -Co przeżył?-zdziwiłam się -Powiem ci kiedyś, a teraz trzeba iść już na arene do wioski. Ide zobaczyć jeszcze co ze smokiem. Poszłam z nim. Podszedł powoli do smoka. Pogłaskał go. Nie był taki straszny. Wyglądał w tamtym momencie całkiem przyjaźnie. Jak jakis domowy pupilek. -Wiedziałaś, że ma wysuwane zęby. Wczoraj podczas gdy go uwolniłem ustał przedemną i próbował się uśmiechnąć. Na początku ich nie było, a potem pojawiły się. -Na serio- byłam zdziwiona tym zdarzeniem -Może go nazwę.... Zębatek....nie nie to złe. Szberbata Mordka? Nie...hmmmm. Szczerbatek! To jest idealne. - powiedział a smok zaczął radośnie wariować. Pożegnaliśmy się ze smokiem i poszliśmy na arenę. Czkawka jeszcze rozmawiał chwilę z wodzem i podszedł do mnie po chwili. - Mam do ciebie prośbę. Zajmij się Szczerbatkiem, jak coś pójdzie nie tak. Dobra? -Yyyyy.... -No proszę. As.... -Dobrze, ale masz zachować ostrożność i nie zginąć. -Spróbuje. -Czkawka! Wchodź już. Potem pogadasz z dziewczyną!-krzyknął nasz nauczyciel -Ale ona nie jest moją dziewczyną.-wyparł się Perspektywa Czkawki -''Nasz nauczyciel jest naprawde czsami denerwujący. Ale cóż... taki typ człowieka''-mówiłem w myślach Wszedłem na arenę. Na trybunach była cała wioska. Po prostu mnóstwo. Z resztą co się dziwić. To duża wyspa. Wziąłem mały sztylecik i nic więcej. Zero broni. Było słychać głośne szepty na widowni. Nie zwracałem na to uwagi i robiłem to co musiałem. -Jestem gotowy!-powiedziałem Klatka smoka otworzyła się, a sam gad wyleciał z niego. Pierwszym jego celem byłem ja. Stałem nieruchomo. Smok nader spokojnie zaczął do mnie podchodzić. W końcu rzucił się na mnie. Popatrzył mi w oczy. Ja też to zrobiłem. Starałem się robić to przyjaźnie. Smok zrezygnował z zabicia mnie. Wstał i uciekł do klatki. To było dość dziwne. Na pole bitwy wszedł nasz nauczyciel. Wiedząc, że to niebezpieczne, zaczął wybawiać smoka z klatki. Jednak na darmo. Bestia nie miała zamiaru wyjść. -No dobra to po widowisku. Spróbujemy za tydzień. Smok... strzelił focha. Dziwne to, ale.... w przyrodzie dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Wodzu drogi. Na dziś nie zapowiada się, aby chciał wyjść, co jest dziwne. No trudno. ... Po szkoleniu udałem się do domu. Usiadłem przy stole w kuchni. Zacząłem patrzeć przed siebie na stojącą naprzeciwko szfkę. Po chwili do domu wrócił tata. -No. Czkawka. Nie wiem co się stało z tym smokiem, ale tak nie powinno być. ... No. Starałam się napisać to jak najdłuższe. Jak wam sie podoba ten już dziesiąty rozdział. Jeszcze raz dziękuje za miłe komentarze jakie piszecie. Gratulacje dla anonima, który zgadł zagadkę. Brawo. Ten rozdział był z dedykacją dla niego/ jej. Mam nadzieję, że ta osoba wie, że o nia chodzi. :) ''Rozdział 11'' '' Perspektywa Czkawki'' '' Wstałem następnego dnia o świcie. Umówiłem się z Astrid, że pójdziemy razem do Szczerbatka. Na szczęście przyrzekła mi, że nic nikomu nie powie. Wyszedłem zaraz po śniadaniu. Mieliśmy spotkać się przy jej domie. '' ''-Cześć.-powiedziała zauwarzając mnie As'' ''-Cześć. Idziemy- powiedziałem'' ''-Dobra chodźmy. Tylko niech nikt nie zauwarzy. '' ''-Toć ja wiem. To tajemnica. '' '' Ruszyliśmy w stronę lasu.'' ''Perspektywa Angara'' '' - 'Hehe. No to zobaczymy co Astrid i Czkawka ukrywają, że nazywają to ''tajemnicą'-myślałem idąc za oddalającą się dwójką '' Postanowiłem śledzić Czkawkę, aby odkryć czemu wczoraj smok nie chciał mu nic zrobić. Może odkryję coś dzięki czemu pozbędę, się tej pierdoły. '' ''-'' Szkoda, że nie mogę mojemu kuzynowi z Berk powiedzieć o tym, że jest u nas jego kozioł ofiarny. Powiem to kiedy indziej, żeby jeszcze trochę poznęcać się nad nim.-snułem międzyczasie plan. W pewnym momencie doszli do jakiejś polanki. Schowałem się za krzaki. Dopiszę potem, bo teraz muszę szybko coś zrobić. Kontynuacji spodziewajcie się za dwie- trzy godzinki. Przepraszam. KONTYNUACJA ROZDZIAŁU 11 ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' '' Doszliśmy po chwili na miejsce, gdzie zanjdował się Szczerbatek. Przyniosłem mu parę ryb. Miałem zamiar też dokładnie go zbadać , bo nie znałem ciągle odpowiedzi na to, że nie może latać. Dałem mu jedzenie i przywitałem się z nim. As poszła w moje ślady. Przyjrzałem się dokładnie smokowi. '' ''- Na Thora!! Jaki ja ślepy. On nie ma połowy ogona. Ugh... Ja chyba jestem ślepy aby nie zauwarzyć, że smok nie ma lotki. Po prostu jestem geniuszem'' ''-Czkawka. Myślałam, że ty o tym wiedziałeś. Miałam się wczoraj zapytac czy wiesz, że nie ma części ogona, ale nie chciałam z ciebie robić.... idioty. - powiedziała As'' ''-A więc myślisz, że jestem idiotą- powiedziałem stanowaczo, a tak naprawdę w myślach byłem rozbawiony.'' ''-Nie, nie ,nie. W rzadnym wypadku. Nie...''- wypierała się ''-Dobra, dobra. Przecierz żartowałem''- zacząłem się śmiać, a As jak to ma w swoim zwyczaju podeszła do mnie i walnęła w ramię. To już chyba jej tradycja. Gdy smok skończył jeść zabrałem się za zbieranie wymiarów. Wyjąłem mój notatnik, który ciągle mam przy sobie. Usiadłem i dokładnie naszkicowałem sylwetkę smoka. Po skończonej pracy znudzony Szczerbek rzucił się na mnie z językiem. Lizał mnie po twarzy, a ja nie mogłem pochamować śmiechu. Astrid równierz nie mogła przestać się śmiać. Udało mi się uciec przed Szerbolem. Podbiegłem do stojącej koło jeziorka blondowłosej i pchnąłem ja prosto do wody. -Aaaa! -pisnęła głośno. - Hahahaha. To za to, że się śmiałaś. To nie moja wina Astriś.- Po wypowiedzi zdałem sobie sprawę, że użyłem słowa : Astriś Niebieskooka zrobiła zła minę nadal siedząc w płytkiej wodzie joziorka. Po chwili wstała. Wiedziałem co robić: uciekać jak najdalej. Znając ją goniła mnie po całej wyspie, a Szczerbek spokojnie siedział zażenowany tym, żę wszyscy się wokoło bawią, tylko nie on. No to ruszył na pomoc nie mnie tylko...Astrid. -Szczerbek i ty?! No dajcie spokój. Usciekałem, a rozbawiona As goniła mnie. Wiedziałem, że robi to na żarty, ale nigdy nie wiadomo jak zinterpretuje czyjeś żarty. A zwłaszcza moje, gdy wrzuciłem ją do jeziorka. Zamyśliłem się tak mocno, że szybko mnie dogoniła i.... trafiłem do tej samej wody, gdzie ona przedchilą siedziała. -No.... Wiesz co?- zacząłem -No co? Ja tylko równam rachunki. - zrobiła minę niewiniątka. Szczerbatek też, lecz w jego wydaniu to było bardziej zabawne. -No dobra. Ja i Astrid już idziemy Szerbol. Jutro przyjdziemy obiecuje.- zrobił smutna minę. -Ja nie mam serca Czkawka. Ja z nim zostaję. Nie wiem jak ty?- popatrzyła na mnie błagająco -No dobra, ale tylko godzinę. -Dwie-powiedziała -No dobra dwie i pół. Hm? Nic nie odparła tylko się uśmiechnęła. Ja jeszcze byłem mokry. To samo As. Bawiliśmy się ze Szczerbkiem. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy jakieś głosy. - Tak wodzu. Widziałem go. Astrid ten smok o mało co nie zjadł. Teraz Czkawka z tym smokiem siedzą i jej pilnują. Na pewno to jakiś układ. Może Czkawka to zupełnie inna osoba... No i na polankę wszedł mój tata i Angar. -''Wiedziałem, że ten idiota mi nie da spokoju''-złaściłem się w sobie. -Czkawka?! Nie wiem co ty wyprawiasz, ale ja tego nie toleruje- spojrzał na smoka. Wziął miecz, który miał przy pasie i ruszył prosto na Szczerbatka. Kazał Astrid uciekać. Ta jednak nie chciała. Siedziała dalej i patrzyła na mnie przerażonym wzrokiem. Szerbkowi to się nie podobało i miał już zamiar zaatakować Valdemara. Wbiegłem między nich. - Nie! Nie możesz zabić tego smoka. On nie jest tego wart. Jest wart życia tak jak każdy z nas. NMie pozwolę na to. - Co?! Jesteś zdrajcą. - Szczerbek międzyczasie uciekł. - Ty i ten smok macie do pojutrza zniknąć z tej wyspy! Żałuję, że cie przygarnąłem! Jeszczę dziś ogłoszę cię jako...-zawiesił się - Wygnanego. Poszedł biorąc ze sobą As, która nie mogła się sprzeciwić wodzowi. Popatrzyła na mnie jedynie smutna i zniknęła w głębi lasu. Podszedł do mnie Angar bardzo zadowolony. - No i co Czkawka? W końcu wygrałem. Ze mną nikt się nie zmierzy, zwłaszcza, że wiem kim jestes. Znam twoje pochodzenie. Znam twoich prześladowców. Znam ojca. Znam wyspę z której pochodzisz. Tak się składa, że tam mieszka mój kuzyn bałwanie. Wtedy fala wspomnień we mnie uderzyła. Przypomniało mi się niestety tylko jakaś wioska i Angar i ja. Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi. Mieliśmy po kilka lat. Był kuzynem takiego jednego chłopaka, a nawet dwóch, których w tamtej chwili nie pamiętałem. Ogólnie nic innego prócz tamtych rzeczy nie pamiętałem. Nadal miałem pustkę. Coś wiedziałem, ale to było za mało, by odgadnąć gdzie jest mój rodzimy dom. -Angar. Dopiąłeś swego, ale powiedz mi co to za miejsce. Pamiętam tylko jakąs wioskę i ciebie. Nic więcej. Błagam powiedz. Zrobie co chcesz.- Błagałem ze łzami w oczach, a on tylko się uśmiechnął szyderczo -N i e ma m o w y -przeliterował zdanie i poszedł, a ja zostałe całkowicie sam. Szczerbatek nadal nie wrócił... ... I jak wam się podoba? Starałam się napisać jak najwięcej. Kolejny rozdział napiszę jutro, albo następnym tygodniu. Gratulację dla Len za odgadnięcie paru wydarzeń w tym opowiadaniu. :) ''Rozdział 12'' '' Perpektywa Czkawki ''Siedziałem sam na trawie, nie mając pojęcia co zrobić. To było dla mnie jak zły sen.... lecz to była jawa. Powolnym krokiem zacząłem wracać do wioski, lecz coś mi zagrodziło drogę. To był Szerbatek. Lekko się uśmiechnąłem. Zamyśliłem się nad tym co zrobić. Wpadłem na pewien pomysł. Kazałem zostać Szczerbkowi w lesie. Poprosiłem go też o to, aby się gdzieś ukrył, a sam pobiegłem do wioski, tak aby nikt mnie nie zauwarzył. Wszedłem do pustej o dziwo, kuźni. Wziąłem parę rzeczy i narzędzi. Pobiegłem do lasu. Znalazłem jakąś malutką jaskinię i się tam schowałem. Było ciężko bez wielu przydatnych narzędzi, ale musiałem sobie poradzić. Postanowiłem zbudować lotkę Szczerbatkowi. Rozpaliłem małe ognisko, by przetopić troszeczkę metalu. Zabrakło mi jeszcze materiału. Musiałem znowu powrócić do wioski. Tym razem nie udało mi się przejść niezauwarzonym. Złapał mnie wódz. Bez słowa zaczął mnie prowadzić do twierdzy. Nie próbowałem uciec, bo nie miałem szans. Kiedy weszliśmy do budynku, zauwarzyłem tłumy ludzi. Nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi. Wyszliśmy na środek. -Pewnie dziwicie, co się stało, że rozkazałem się wam tu zebrać. Otóż ten oto młodzieniec - wskazał na mnie - którego przez ten rok zwykłem zwać synem... dopuścił się zdrady! Zawarł przymierze ze smokiem. Twierdzi, że ta bestia, może być przyjazna! To jest takie niewirygogne.... - Na sali usłyszeć można było szepty - Cisza! On zostaje... wygnany. - wszytkich te slowa uciszyły, jednak zaraz zaczęły się krzyki przeciwko mnie. - Jednakże. Ma prawo powiedzieć kilka słów. Czkawka. Wypowiedz się krótko i zaraz ogłosimy cie wygnanym zdrajco. - powiedział ostro. - A więc.... - zacząłem- ja uważam, że... smoki to cudne stworzenia to czego nas uczą od najmłodszych lat, nas wikingów, to jest nieprawdą. To znaczy... smoki nas atakowały, ale nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. Może są głodne. Może coś innego. To co my robimy, zabijając je jest zle...- nie dokończyłem, bo wódz mi przerwał -Koniec czasu. -No ale. Błagam minuta. Błagam - prosiłem Valdemar popatrzył na mnie. - No dobra. Tylko minuta. - Okej... My żyjemy. A one. Każde stworzenie ma prawo żyć. One maja powód. Mają powody do tego, że nas atakują. A gdyby tak je poznać, pomóc. One same będą nam pomagac. Ja zawarłem z jednym z nich przymnierze. I co? Dalej w nim trwam. - On dobrze prawi! Czkawka jestem z tobą! - krzyknął jeden starszy męszczyzna - A gdyby je poznać! Zapłacił jednak za swoje słowa. - Do lochu z tym staruchem- rozkazał wódz - Nie! - krzyknąłem, ale było za późno. Zniknęli z nim za rogiem. Zabrali do lochów. Wśród reszty ludzi było słychać dwa głosy: ogromny obstający za wodzem i dwie osoby... za mną. -Cicho bądźcie!- rozległ się donośny glos Astrid.- wodzu! Co pan robi?! Ludzie otwórzcie oczy! Czkawka nie kłamie. Sama też zaprzyjaźniłam się z tym smokiem! - A ja, choć nie znam tego smoka to słowa Czkawki dotarły do mnie w dobry sposób. Ja jestem za nim- odparł... przyjaciel... Angara. Angar popatrzył złowieszczo na niego i wyszedł z twierdzy. Za ramię złapał mnie wódz. - Idź do domu po swoje graty i do pojtrza ma cię tu nie być. Śpisz dziś w lesie. A ty Astrid!! I ty Karl!! Nic wam nie zrobię, ale macie nigdy nie wypowiadac słowa.. Czkawka! Ja uciekłem szybko do kuźni póki była pusta i do domu. Zabrałem z pokoju rzeczy i pędem uciekłem do mojej jaskini. Było popołudnie. Raz dwa dokończyłem lotkę. Znalazłem Szczerbatka i całą noc siedzieliśmy nad, to znaczy.. ja siedziałem nad tym, aby stworzyc jakiś mechanizm dzięki któremu uda nam się odlecieć. Kolejny cały dzień spędziliśmy na próbach lotu. Nie obyło się się bez wielu upadków. W końcu wieczorem poszłem do wioski, a Szczerbol został na skraju lasu. Wszyscy mnie zobaczyli. Po chwili wódz podbiegł do mnie. -Co tu robisz?!- spytał - Ja już odlatuję.- rzekłem -Jak to odlatujesz? -Miałem zniknąć ze smokiem. Więc odlatujemy .... Dobra, a teraz kto zgadnie co się stanie w momencie odlotu Czkawki na Szczerbatku? Hm? Jak się podoba rozdział. Rozdział 13. 13? Pechowa czy nie? Napiszę dzisiaj tylko kawałek, ale dokończę. Perspektywa Czkawki Wyszedł Szczerbatek. Wszyscy się zlękli i nie podchodzili. - No dobra. Lecimy szepnąłem wsiadając na smoka. Powoli wzbiliśmy się w górę. Nie zalecieliśmy za wysoko, ani za daleko. Lotka się zacięł, a prawdopodobnie zepsuła i upadliśmy. Na szczęścienic nam sie nie stało. - Hahaha. No i co Pogromco. Przyjaźnisz się ze smoczkami tak? Nawet latać nie potafisz. Twoi rodzice, których niewiadomo czy masz, pewnie się cieszą, że nie ma już przy nich takiej ofermy.- zaczął Angar Byłem z karzdym jego słowem coraz bardziej smutny, a zarazem zły. Podniosłem się z ziemi. Usłyszałem pare innych obraźliwych komentarzy. - Angar. Może ty nam w takim razie pokarzesz jak się lata na smoku. Co?! Podobno jesteś w tym taki dobry.- odparłem do Angara Nic nie odpowiedział. Tylko się na mnie patrzył. Jak każdy z resztą. Karzdemu bylo do śmiechu ze mnie i mojego upadku. Zupełnie zapomnieli o tym, że obok jest Nocna Furia. -Jesteście żałośni z wyjątkiem Astrid i Karla. Nie rozumiecie nic. Zupełnie. Jesteście zaślepieni tym co wam wpajano i nadal wpajają do głów. Ja z tąd jak najszybciej wypływam. Biorę łódkę i żegnam. Nienawidzę tego miejsca i ludzi, którzy tu mieszkają. Żegnam. - odparłem i poszłem w stronę portu. Tak, tak,tak. Jest to meeeeeggaaaa krótki fragment. Jutro postaram się dopisać, bo mam mało czasu, gdyż trzeba się uczyć. Niestety. Postaram sie jutro dopisać resztę. ''Kontynuacja rozdziału 13'' Wsiadłem na pierwszą z brzega starą łódkę. Nie była zbyt solidna, ale nie robiło mi to różnicy. Powiedziałem Szczerbatkowi, aby wszedł na łódź. Wsiedliśmy i odpłynęliśmy. - No to mamy ich z głowy. Nie mam zamiaru nigdy tutaj wrócić. - mówiłem sam do siebie, a Szczerbek powoli zasypiał. Słońce zaczynało zachodzić. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Zapowiadała się ciężka noc. Nie widziałem w pobliżu ani kawałka jakiejś wyspy. Całą noc spędziłem bez spania. Płynąłem przed siebie. ''Perspektywa Astrid'' No i odpłynął wtedy. Angar dopiął swego w tamtych dniach. Jedynie ja i Karl protestowaliśmy. Nikt nie chciał nas słuchać. Cały wieczór spędziłam w pokoju, a o zmroku poszłam do lasu. Nie obchodziło mnie, że o tak późnej porze jest tam niebezpiecznie. Idąc ptknęłam się o coś. Po omacku sprawdziłam co to jest. Był to na oko jakiś notatnik. Było ciemno więc nie mogłam określić co to było. Pobiegłam do domu. Wpadłam do pokoju. Zapaliłam świecę i wtedy zauwarzyłam, że trzymam w rękach notatnik Czkawki. Był to jego stary notes. Otworzyłam go i znalazłam wiele rysunków i wpisów. Jeden z nich przeczytałam na głos. - 'To co wydaje się niebezpieczne może być tak naprawdę przyjazne i piękne''.'' Był jeszcze rysunek Nocnej Furii. Obejrzałam cały dziennik. Odkryłam, że Czkawka ma niezwykły talent malarski. Moje przeglądanie przerwały nagły ryk. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Smoki zaatakowały wyspę. Natychmiast wybiegłam z domu. Musiałam pomóc reszcie przy gaszeniu pożarów i pomocy rannym. Nie chcieli wtedy jeszcze, abyśmy walczyli. Miałam razem z Angarem pomóc jednej z kobiet, która zostałam poparzona ognirm w nogę przez smoka. Wzięłam kawałem materiału, który oberwałam z jej rękawu i z pomocą Angara zaczęłam opatrywać nogę kobiety. - To pewnie jego wina. - powiedział Angar. -Kogo?- zapytałam ze złością. - No tego Czkawki. Zakazanego C. - Twoją winą jest to, że go tu nie ma. To nie jego wina, że teraz nas zaatakowały te smoki. To przez ciebie go tu nie ma! - To co mówisz nie trzyma się kupy. Dziewczyno! On twierdzi, że smoki są dobre. No ja przepraszam. To są brednie! - No to niby jakim cudem Nocna Furia go nie zabiła, tylko była dla niego przyjazna! - krzyczałam kończąc owijanie. - Nie mam zamiaru o tym rozmawiać. - powiedział i poszedł. Nagle złapał topór leżący na ziemi i zaczął zbliżać sie do ledwo już żyjącego Śmiertnika Zębacza. Nie mogłam na to patrzeć. Pędem dokończyłam opatrywać kobietę i interweniowałam. Wbiegłam pomiędzy chłopaka a bezbronnego gada. - Nie! - krzyknęłam - Co?! Teraz ty?! Zmiataj mi stąd!! - Nie! - powtórzyłam moje słowa Kiedy zamyślił się na sekundę nad tym co powiedzieć, paroma zwinnymi ruchami wyrwałam mu broń, rzuciłam gdzieś dalej, a samego chłopaka powalilam na ziemię. Wiedziałam, że zanim się podniesie troche czasu minie, więc kazałam smokowi uciekać. - Uciekaj! Słyszysz! Proszę. Uciekaj! - błagałam, a smok mimo mojego wątpienia w to, że posłucha... uciekł tak, żeby nikt go nie zauwarzył do lasu. Byłam szczęśliwa przez to, że mogłam pomóc takiej istocie. Ja też pobiegłam do lasu, po drodze wpadając do domu po opatrunki. Wbiegłam do lasu szukając smoka. Z wioski biło lekkie światło od ognia. Zauwarzyłam jakąś lepką, czerwoną substancję, a zaraz potem nieprzytomnego gada. Pobiegłam mu na ratunek. Jak podoba się next? Rozdział 14. Nowa znajomość dwóch przeciwności i... Perspektywa Astrid. Podeszłam powoli do nieprzytomnego stwora. Uklękłam i parowa delikatnymi ruchami opatszyłam rany smoka... a raczej smoczycy. Niespodziewanie obudziła się. Ostatkami sił podniosła się, lecz ani nie uciekła, ani mnie nie zaatakowała. Patrzyła na mnie jedynie z taką wdzięcznością, że czułam się trochę niezręcznie. Zaczęłam podchodzić do smoka. Zamknęłam oczy. Parę sekund później czując coś chropowatego pod dłonią otworzyłam oczy. Smok dał się dotknąć. - Jednak Czkawka miał rację. Smoki odwdzięczą nam się za dane im dobro. - powiedziałam sama do siebie. Uśmiechnęłam się do smoka, a ten delikatnie zawarczał. Czułam się szczęśliwa. Od tamtego momentu postanowiłam, że stanę w obronie każdego smoka, ale tak, aby nikt się nie domyślił, bo źle bym wtedy skończyła. Mijały miesiące. Codziennie chodziłam do smoka. Kiedy był już w pełni zdrowy postanowiłam zrobić coś szalonego. Spróbowałam na niego wsiąść. Gad nie robił oporów i kilka sekund później byliśmy w powietrzy. Fakt, że się bałam, lecz zaufałam smokowi. Smoczyca zaczęła coraz szybciej przyśpieszać. Złapałam się mocno jej szyi. - Łał. Po prostu mkniesz jak wicher. - powiedziałam do smoczycy kiedy już zwolniła. - Może nadam ci imię. Wichura? Pasuje ono do ciebie. Smok wydawał się zadowolony ze swojego imienia. Szybko zawróciliśmy do miejsca naszych spotkań. Wichurka zasnęła, a ja siedziałam na trawie. Wichura bardzo przypominała mi o kimś, kto zmienił moje życie na lepsze i pokazał piękno smoków. Myślałam... o Czkawce. Myślałam, że już nigdy i jego i Szczerbatka nie spotkam. -Nie, nie, nie! Przecierz minęło już sześć miesięcy. Jest daleko stąd! Nie ma szans, że by tu wrócił! - chwyciłam kamyk leżący koło mnie i rzuciłam go przed siebie. - Czkawka. Błagam wróć. Nie wiedziałm czemu tak chciałam, aby był wtedy, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. - Dlaczego kiedy juz ktoś został moim... przyjacielem... ale takim prawdziwym. Ktoś kto zmienił moje życie. Ktoś kto przekonał, że nie wszystko da się załatwić siłą i walką.. Musiał odejśc! Wódz powinien teraz żałować, że taka osoba została wygnana, ale nie... smoki to potwory. Bla bla bla! - krzyczałam na cały głos do siebie. Wyglądałam pewnie na głupią, ale co poradzić. - Na serio tak ci mnie brakuje - usłuszałam za sobą znajomy głos. Gwałtownie się odwróciłam i zobaczyłam... Czkawkę! - Czkawka! Ale jak, gdzie, kiedy ty... Jesteś! - przytuliłam go. - Tak, tak. Jak bym mógł przegapić siedemnaste urodziny mojej przyjaciółki. -Co? - No jutro masz urodziny. -Aaaaa no tak- przyznałam. - ale jak tu... - Zamieszkam tu w lesie przez jakiś czas. Zawsze będziesz mogła prrzyjść. Pogadać. Nie predko z tąd odlecę, bo nigdzie mnie nie przyjmą, a na bezludnej wyspie nie chce mieszkać, bo brak mi ludzi. Mogę chyba na ciebie liczyć. -Pewnie, ale jak to w lesie... -Spokojnie. Dam radę. Widzę, że masz nowego koleszkę - wskazał na Śmiertnika - Koleżankę drogi koleszko. To smoczyca. Nazywa się Wichura. - Skąd takie imie koleżanko? - zapytał - Stąd drogi koleszko, że szybko lata. - Możesz do mnie nie mówić koleszko? - A ty do mnie koleżanko. A wracając do tematu. Niedawno wróciłam z nią z pierwszego lotu. - byłam trochę dumna ze swojego wyczynu. - A Szczerbek?- wskazałam na smoka obok chłopaka. - Miewa się dobrze. Byliśmy to tu, to tam. Znaleźliśmy parę materiałów na nową lotkę. Jest okej. - Acha. Poczekaj. Jadłeś cos w ogóle. Jesteś chudszy niż ostatnio. - A tam. Od czasu do czasu jakaś rybka. Nie ma co się martwić. - Jak to nie. Idę do wiosku przemycić ci trochę jedzenia, a ty przypilnuj mi smoka. - Nie nie trzeba. Na serio. - mówił - Trzeba. Bez dyskusji. - odparłam i rozradowana pobiegłam do wioski. co myślicie o tym rozdziale? '' ''Rozdział 15 Czy to zauroczenie, czy coś ''innego? ''Perspektywa Astrid '' Wbiegłam do domu. Chwyciłam trochę jedzenia. Między innymi dwie ryby, bochenek chleba i buteleczkę z wodą. Zaczęłam iść w stronę lasu z tobołkiem. '' ''-Astrid. - usłyszałam za sobą głos Angara'' Odwróciłam się. '' ''- Czego?! ''- Gdziety z tym idziesz? Czy ja wyczówam rybę. Po co z tym leziesz do lasu?'' ''- Ognisko sobie zrobić i odizolować się do od ciebie. - odparłam i poszłam.'' '' Z seskundy na sekundę, szłam coraz szybciej. Szłam dość dziwnie, bo skęcałam raz w tą stronę, raz w tamtą. A czemu? Odpowiedz jest prosta. Angar na stówe mógł mnie śledzić, więc zachowałam ostrożność myląc go. '' ''Perspektywa Angara'' Szedłem za Astrid. Tak dużo razy skręcała, że straciłem ją z oczu. Z niechęcią powróciłem do wioski. '' ''-'' Znowu mi drogi zmyliła - myślałem'' ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Czekałem na As ze Szczerbatkiem i Wichurą. W końcu po kwadransie wróciła. '' ''-Mówiłem, żebyś nie szła. ''-Oj, tam. Zaraz! O kurde nie wzięłam ryby dla Szczerbka. - przypomniała sobie'' ''- A tam. Nic się nie stało. A co działo się tutaj przez te miesiące?'' ''- Dużo. - odparła'' ''- Wiesz co? Dużo to ja się od ciebie dowiedziałem. - zaśmiałem się, As też zaczęła się śmiać.'' ''- Ah. To co zawsze. '' ''-Czyli?'' ''- Angar ciągle swoje. Dalej zabijają smoki. - wyznała'' ''- Czyli nic ich nie przekona? - zapytałem smutny'' ''- Chyba nie.'' Zapadła cisza. '' Perspektywa Astrid'' ''- Eeee... Szczerbatek już sobie poradził. Szuka rybek. - wskazał na pluskającego się w jeziorku Szczerbatka. To jeziorko przypomniało mi dzień kiedy ostatni raz mogłam normanie pogadać i pośmiać się z Czkawką. Było to właśnie na tamtej polance. Do tego jeziorka pchnął mnie Czkawka. Dobrze pamiętałam wtedy te czasy.'' ''- O czym myślisz?- zapytał Czkawka'' ''- A. Rozmyślam o... czymś. - odparłam niepewnie.'' - Yyyyy.... To może rozpalimy jakieś ognisko, zjemy coś i pogadamy? - Dobra. Ja rozpalam. - zaoferował - Super, a ja poszukam jakiś patyków na które nadziejemy ryby. Poszłam po dwa patyki. Wróciłam, a tam już było rozpalone ognisko. -Ale.. jak... kiedy ty to... jak szybko. - Wichurka pomogła. - wskazał na przebudzoną już Wichurkę. Całe popołudnie spędziliśmy na rozmawianiu i zabawie ze smokami. Po pewnym czasie usiadłam przy jeszcze palacym się ognisku i patrzyłam jak Czkawka bawi się z Szczerbatkiem i Wichurą. Byłam dalej radosna w sobie, że wrócił. I to na moje urodziny. Nie wiedziałam wtedy czemu tak bardzo się cieszyłam, ale po prostu tak było. Okej. Next napisany. Nie wiem czy jutro się kolejny pojawi, ale spróbuję. :) ''Rozdział 16'' '' Perspektywa narratora'' '' Młody wiking o imieniu Czkawka spędził noc w lesie. Astrid wstała jak najwcześniej i zaniosła ciepłe i pyszne jedzenie Czkawce. Nie zapomniała też o smokach, którym postanowiła wziąść z domu świerze ryby. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce gdzie miała się spotkać z Czkawką usiadła na trawie, rozłożyła kocyk przyniesiony ze sobą i czekała na chłopaka, który jeszcze nie przybył na miejsce''. Siedział jedną minutę ... dwie minuty... tzry minuty... Czas dłużył się dotąd aż minęła dziesięć minut. Wtedy na czrnym jak noc smoku przyleciał młody brązewowłosy wiking. Zaraz po tym przyleciał kolejny smok, ale bez jeźdźca, poniewarz ten siedział na kocu. - No w końcu raczyłeś przylecieć. Przyniosłam ci śniadanie. - powiedziała blondowłosa dziewczyna -Dzięki. - odparł brunet - A... Eeeee... Astrid. Wszystkiego najleprzego. - wyjął zza pleców naszyjnik w kształcie serca wyrzeźbiony w drewnie i zawieszony na brązowy rzemyk. - Dziękuje, ale nie trzeba było... - Oj tam. - odparł zielonooki wiking Dziewczyna momentalnie wstała i przytuliła Czkawkę, a Szczerbatek zaczął się patrzeć i uśmiechac tak po smoczemu. -Dziękuję - powiedziała zakładając na siebie naszyjnik As - Nie ma za co. Czego się nie robi dla przyjaciółki. - powiedział Czkawka i zaśmiali się oboje Cały ranek minął im w miłej atmosferze, lecz niw iedzieli jakie niemiłe niespodzianki miały ich tego dnia czekać. Po południu kiedy Astrid wróciła na trochę do wioski zebrało się wokół niej wielu znajomych składających jej życzenia. Złożyli jej wszyscy oprócz Angara, który wtedy starał się unikać młodej wojowniczki. Po tym całym zamieszniu Astrid poszła do domu. Wzięła pewien notatnik i poszła z nim do Czkawki. - To chyba twoje... znalazłam to po twoim odejściu w lesie. - powiedziała dając mu notatnik - O. Dzięki nie wiedziałem gdzie go posiałem. - powiedział uśmiechnięty Czkawka i wziął przedmiot z rąk dziewczyny. Rozmawiali potem trochę. Nagle usłyszeli jakieś donośne głosy, a z lasu wyłonił się nieznany im męszczyzna o czarnych długich splecionych w coś na wzór warkoczy, włosach. - No, no. W końcu dorwaliśmy Pogromce Smoków. A nawet i pogromczynie. - powiedział, a smoki padły na zięmię uśpione. Tak samo stało się z Czkawką i Astrid. Została cała ich czwórka uśpiona i zabrana z wyspy. Perspektywa Astrid Obudziałam się w jakiejś celi. Była w niej jedna pochodnia i nic więcej. Myślałam, że to jakiś sen lecz zaczełam sobie przypominać co się stało przed tym jak tu się znalazłam. Byłam sama w ogromnej starej celi. Widziałm przez kraty cienie ludzi. Pewnie to byli jacyś strażnicy. Siedziałam pod ścianą i nie mogłam się odezwać. Nie wiedziałam czemu, ale nie miałam ochoty ani siły na chociaż jeden dzwięk. Poczułam mocny ból głowy i... widziałam tylko ciemność. Byłam nadal przytomna, ale nic nie widziałm. Czułam się okropnie. Wszystko mnie bolało lecz ból z sekundy na sekundę stawał się niewyczówalny. Wtedy nie czułam już nic. Rozdział 17. Ktoś zaczał mnie szturchać za ramie. - As. Obudź się. Szybko. - mówiła osoba. Delikatnie otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Wziął mnie na ręce i zaczął uciekać - Szybko. Trzeba uciekać. Udało mi się nas uwolnić. Teraz muszę znaleźć smoki. - mówił biegnąc wzdłuż podziemnego korytarza. Wtedy do końca się rozbudziłam i kazałam Czkawce mnie postawić. Zaczęliśmy szukać smoków. Po chwili znaleźliśmy loch, a w nim nasze smoki. Czkawka musiał przy wydostaniu się ze swojej celi zdobyć klucze, bo wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka kluczy. Otworzył i uwolnił somki. Zaczęliśmy po cichu uciekać. Tuż przy wyjściu z celi usłyszeliśmy za sobą głos. - No,no,no. Nieładnie tak uciekać. - powiedział męszczyzna, który stał za naszym porwaniem. Obok niego stała młoda dziewczyna. Miała blond włosy z dwona czarnymi pasemkami. Ktoś złapał nas od tyłu. No dobra. To... pogromco smoków powiedz mi jak smok taki jak Nocna Furia ci zaufała. To ja jestem panem smoków! To ja jestem ich władca! -mówił - jestem zmuszony.. - urawał i spojrzał na ponownie nieprzytomne smoki. - cię zabić. Hahaha. Trudno. Tylko co wybierasz. Od razu cię stracić czy ... chcesz umierać jak męczennik. - kontynuował, a strażnik trzymający Czkawkę podszedł z nim do oprawcy. -Nie!! - krzyknęłam - Nic mu nie róbcie. Ze mną zrobicie co chcecie, ale on... niech żyje. Nawet po drugiej stronie będę cierpiec z rozłąki, ale to co. - powiedziałam świadoma słów. Czkawka się na mnie spojrzał. - Ja.... choć jestem jeszcze młoda... zakochałam się. - powiedziałam głośno - Wiem, że on nie może odwzajemniać moich uczuć, ale... niechcę aby umarł. - wyznalam wszystko. - As... - zaczał Czkawka - Nie. Ja powinienen zginąć. To dotyczy mnie. - mówił powoli - jak ty zginiesz to ja tu będę tęsknić - dodał juz ciszej. - Tato.... - zaczęła dziewczyna - Tato! Co ty robisz! Dlaczego ty chcesz go zabić! - krzyknęła -ale... Sama przed chwilą chciałś go zabić! Nie rób sobie żartów córciu! Ja jestem Drago Krwawdoń, a ty jesteś moją córką! Płynie w tobie moja krew! - zezłościł się nasz porywacz - Tak?! To dlaczego nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi ani słowa o mojej matce?! Nie rób ze mnie głupiej! - Twoja matka już dawno nie żyje. - mówił Drago - Ha. Ha Ha. Nie jesteś moim ojcem. Co to za... tata który nie chce mówić swojemy dziecku o matce?! Trochę dziwnie się czułam widząc tę kłotnię. Ale coż... Dziewczyna odróciła i powoli zaczęła się oddalać. -Lidia stój! ... Dziękuję Wam bardzo za ponad 200 komciów!!! Gracias! Ten rozdział oraz następny (pojawi się może jutro) był pisany ze znajomą z klasy - Wiktorią. ''Jak o niej będę wspominać to będę pisać Wiki, bo prosiła, aby tak ją nazwać. Jak Wam się podoba rozdział stworzony z nią? Trochę krótki, ale zawsze coś. Może jutro pojawi się kolejny rozdział pisany z Wiki. A jak nie to za parę rozdziałów. Zaplanowałyśmy już parę kolejnych rozdziałów. Będzie się w nich dużo działo. Z jej pomocą napiszę jeszcze z kilka rozdziałów i resztę będę pisać sama, bo nie będę do końca opka korzystać z pomocy. :) :) Rozdział 18. ''Rozdział pisany o godzinie 17.30 z koleżanką z klasy, której twórczość mogliście przeczytać w 17 rozdziale... '' Perspektywa Czkawki Dziewczyna się oddalała, a ja myślałem orzez sekundę o jej imieniu. Od razu skojarzyło mi się to z córką Valdemara. - Stój Lidia! - powiedziałem bez zastanowienia. Dziewczyna się zatrzymala i ze zdziwieniem podeszła do mnie. -Czego ty chcesz?- zapytała - Czy mogę wiedzić dlaczego masz takie zdanie o ojcu? - Co cię to obchodzi?- powiedziała i pomyślała chwilke. Podeszła do Drago i powiedziała: - Myślisz, że jak strace pamięć to wszystko będzie super. Wujek.... pan Edward powiedział mi wszystko przed śmiercią. Umierając na chorobę powiedział, że jestem porwana.... przez Ciebie. Moja rodzina jest daleko z tąd. Jedyne co wiem o prawdziwym ojcu to... imie. To jednak teraz nieistotne, bo nigdy go nie znajdę. Świat jest za duży. -Jak ma on na imię?-spytałem, a drago stał ciągle jak wryty.. - Po co ci to wiedzieć?..... Valdemar. A co? - spytała. -Znam twojego ojca... tak! Znalazłem... Ciebie! Jego córkę. Ale... on mnie nie chce znać po tym... Oczy Lidi zrobiły się wielkie ze zdumienia. -To nie jest możliwe.... Ale.... Na serio?! T.. to...to.... - niedkończyła. - Pomóż nam się wydostać, a my ci pomożemy z tatą. Odnajdziemy go... - Nic z tego! - krzyknął Drago. Nagle Szczerbate wyrwał się ze snu. Strzelił plazmą i niecałą minutę później wydostaliśmy się z lochów. Wichurka tez się obudziła. Lidia biegła za nami. Wziąłem ją na Szczerbka i razem z As i Wichurą polecielismy w dal. Z daleka od tej wyspy na której znajduje się Drago. '' To był bardzo króciutki rozdział, ale zawsze coś... Prawda? Jak się podoba? '' Rozdział 19. Perspektywa Lidii To było dla mnie dziwne, że zaufałam tak... od razu obcej osobie... ale kojarzyłam Astrid. Jak miałyśmy po około dziesięciu lat lubiłyśmy się razem bawić. Rozpoznałam ją po tych ponad sześciu latach. Zmieniła się lecz udało mi się ją rozpoznać bez problemu. Pierwszy raz leciałam smokiem i po chwilce wydało mi się to szalone. Zaczęłam się bać. - Yyyyy... Czy to bezpieczne tak lecieć i .... ten... trochę się obawiam - powiedziałam do chłopaka z którym leciałam - Czemu tak myślisz. Nic ci się nie stanie. Szerbatek jest moim przyjacielem. - powiedział chłopak - Smok? Jak on może być kimś takim jak przyjaciel? - dopytywałam się - Normalnie. Wystarczy, że nam zaufa... - A jak ci na imię? Astrid znam, ale ciebie nie kajarzę... - Mam na imię Czkawka. Możesz się śmiać, ale co poradzić. Takie mam imię... - Czemu mam się śmiać. Imię jak imię. - powiedziałam tym razem radośnie - Czkawka? - Zaczęła Astrid - Jak zamierzasz polecieć na wyspę zostawić tam Lidię i... zachować w tajemnicy to, że to ty jej pomogłes? - Zawsze można powiedzieć, że to ty ją uratowałaś - powiedział Czkawka - Ale będą się pytać jak to zrobiłam. Nie uwierzą mi, że popłynęłam i ją znalazłam czy w to, że mnie porwali, bo nie mieli powodów... A z resztą by mnie zabili, a oni chcieli aby pokazać im jak wytresować smoka. - tłumaczyła niebieskooka dziewczyna - Hmmm... Lidia? Może powiesz, że sama tu trafiłaś... Ale lepiej nie kłamać. - Ale czemu ty nie możesz się przyznać, że ty i Astrid mnie znaleźliście???? -zaciekawiłam się - Bo... widzisz. Twój tata... - zaczął - Mój tata co? - Mnie wygnał. Za to, że zaprzyjaźniłem się ze smokiem... Zrozum, że on mnie nienawidzi. - Aha - powiedziałam - więc co zrobimy? - Jeszcze nie wiem... - odparł brunet Dalej lecieliśmy w ciszy. Szerbate tak samo jak smok Astrid w pewnym momencie zaczęli się dziwnie zachowywać i wiercić podczas lotu. W pewnym momencie z chmur wyłoniło się coś. Był to smok, ale nie byle jaki... Był pomarańczowej maści i miał potężne skrzydła. Był dość spory. A co najdziwniejsze to... siedział na nim jakiś jeździec. Miał na sobie dziwną maskę. Podobnie było ze strojem. Podleciał do nas. Smoki zaczęły podążać za pomarańczowym gadem.... ''Już niedługo 20 rozdziałów za nami. Dziękuję Wam za miłe komentarze. '' ROZDZIAŁ 20 JUŻ DOBILIŚMY 20 ROZDZIAŁÓW! PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID -Eeee. Czkawka? Co sie dzieje? - zapytałam drżącym głosem - Sam tego nie wiem - powiedział Lidia siedziała i nic nie mówiła. Smoki coraz szybcie leciały za pomarańczowym gadem. Lecieliśmy jakoeś kilka minut. Czkawka nie raz chciał zawrócić Szczerbatka, a ja wichurę. Smokinjedna nie słuchały nas. Leciały. W końcubdolecieliśmy w jakieś miejsce. Większość, a nawet całość tego miejsca była pokryta lodem. Smok o pomarańczowej maści wleciał w dużą szczelinę. To samo zrobiła Wichura, a potem Szerbek. Wylądowaliśmy w jakiejś jaskini. Wokoło było wiele smoków. Jeździec zszedł ze smoka. -Kim jesteś?-zapytał niepewnie Czkawka Jeździec zdjął maskę. Była to kobieta. Spojrzała się na naszą trójkę i na smoki. - A więc i wy tresujecie smoki. Myślałam, że jestem jedyna. Jak wytresowaliście Nocną Furię?-zapytała prosto z mostu. Nawet noe przedstawiła się. Nie zapytała kim my dokładnoe jesteśmy. Brak kultury. -A zaraz. Ja tak od razu. A wy teraz sie tak gapicie i.... - jąkała się. - Mam na imię Valka. Od dwudziestu lat tresuje smoki. Mieszkam z nimi. Żyję z nimi. To moja rodzina.- powiedziała - eeee....- zaczęłam - a pani rodzina. Tak prawdziwa. Skladajaca się z ludzi to... co z nią?-zapytałam - - Wolę noe...- zatrzymała sie. Spojrzała na Czkawkę. - Zaraz..Czkawka? -wszyatkich zamurowało - Skąd mnie znasz? - Czkawka był zaniepokojony - Matka nigdy nie zapomni o dziecku- powiedziała, a wszystki tym razem nie zamurowało lecz nieźle zdziwiło. 'ROZDZIAŁ JEST KRÓTKI. Ale jak Wam się podoba. Weszłam już na komputer i jest ok' Rozdział 21 Perpektywa Czkawki Byłem tak zszokowany, że nic nie mogłem powiedzieć. Po chwili się otrząsnołem. Poczułem się dziwnie. - Zaraz.... To niemożliwe. - powiedziałem - ja nic nie wiem o rodzinie! Straciłem pamięć! Jak mam Ci ufać? - dodałem - Zaufaj. Twoja blizna na brodzie. Kiedyś ci to wytłumaczę, ale co z pamięcią. Jak to się stało? Synku... Nic, a nic nie wiesz? O ojcu.... wyspie? - powiedziała kobieta, a raczej moja.... matka - Nic nie pamiętam...- powiedziałem - Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale...Czkawka? Co z Lidią? - zapytała As - Nie wiem - odparłem - A kim są te dwie dziewczyny? - Mama się dypytywała - To jest Lidia. Uratowaliśmy ją z rąk ... Drago... Eeeeee Krwawdonia czy jak on tam. - powRozdział 21 Perspektywa Czkawki Byłem tak zszokowany, że nic nie mogłem powiedzieć. Po chwili się otrząsnołem. Poczułem się dziwnie. - Zaraz.... To niemożliwe. - powiedziałem - ja nic nie wiem o rodzinie! Straciłem pamięć! Jak mam Ci ufać? - dodałem - Zaufaj. Twoja blizna na brodzie. Kiedyś ci to wytłumaczę, ale co z pamięcią. Jak to się stało? Synku... Nic, a nic nie wiesz? O ojcu.... wyspie? - powiedziała kobieta, a raczej moja.... matka - Nic nie pamiętam...- powiedziałem - Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale...Czkawka? Co z Lidią? - zapytała As - Nie wiem - odparłem - A kim są te dwie dziewczyny? - Mama się dypytywała - To jest Lidia. Uratowaliśmy ją z rąk ... Drago... Eeeeee Krwawdonia czy jak on tam. - powiedziałem - Drago? Coś o nim wiem... A co z tą Lidią? - Nooooo.... Trzeba by ją oddać ojcu. Na jej wyspę, tylko.... że ja tam nie mogę się pojawić....-powiedziałem -Jak to? -Wygnali mnie.... Mama nic nie powiedziała. Wszyscy trwaliśy w ciszy. Po chwili mama ją pezrwała. - Możeee..... zamieszkacie u mnie na jakiś czas.... Wymyślimy co zrobić. chba, że Lidio... nie chcesz. - zaoferowała - Mi to bez różnicy. I tak tyle lat nie widziałam taty. Wytrzymam. Nie chcę robić innym kłopotów. ... Minął tydzień u mojej odnalezionej mamy. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tacie i o domu. Lidia okazała sie być miłą i fajną dziewczyną. Kiedy siedziałem na krańcu klifu nieopodal Smoczego Sanktuarium usłyszałem za sobą głos Lidii. - Czkawka? -zapytała -Co?- odparłem, a ona usiadła obok. Nie wiem jak ona weszła na samą górę, ale nie wnikałem. -Jak to jest tak zaprzyjaźnić się ze smokiem? Zastanowiłem się chwilę. - Trudno mi powiedzieć. Jest to jak przyjaźń.... tylko taka bardziej niesamowita. -A pokazałbyś mi jak zyskać zaufanie smoka? Popatrzyłem miło na nią. -Chcesz spróbować wytresować smoka? - zapytałem z uśmiechem - No.... tak jakby. -Okej. To choć. Poszukamy jakiegoś fajnego smoka. Moja mama mi pokazała takie cudowne miejsce. Tam smoki najczęściej bywają. - obudziłem śpiącego Szerbka i wsiadłem na niego - Wsiadaj - dodałem. '''Po dość długiej przerwie już jest next.....' Rozdział 22 ' Nooooo...... długo nic nie pisałam, ale zebrałam się i w końcu piszę.' Nie lecieliśmy długo. Dolecieliśmy na polanę dookoła, której było wiele skał nie tylko lodowych. Tam na słońcu wylegiwało się kilka smoków, a reszta prowadziła swoje zwyczajne smocze życie. - Jak tu pięknie! - Lidia była zachwycona -Tu jest cudownie- dodałem i uśmiechnąłem się do dziewczyny. Ona to odwzajemniła. Parę smoków zinteresowało się naszą obecnością. Spokojnie podchodziły do nas. Jeden z nich bardzo zainteresował się Lidią. Ona nie wiedziała co zrobić. - Powoli podejdź do niego - szeptałem - Dobra. Teraz powoli zamknij oczy. Wystaw rękę. Poczekaj... Kiedy jej ręka miała już dotknąć skóry smoka, ten się spłoszył i uciekł, a dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. - Przestraszył się. Nie jest do tego zbyt przyzwyczajony. - A jaki to był smok? Akurat takiego nigdy nie widziałam. - spytała - Nie widziałaś Gronkla? To nie możliwe. - Jedyny smok z jakim się spotkałam podczas pobytu u Drago.... to Śmiertnik.... i Koszmar Ponocnik. Drago mnie od tych bestii izolował. Za każdym razem kiedy ja chciałam iść z nimi walczyć to tłumaczył, że jeszcze muszę się podszkolić, aby brać udział w wojnie. Niby mnie uczył walki, ale nie jest w nauczaniu zbyt dobry. Nic z jego tłumaczeń nie rozumiałam. - opowiadała. -Aha. A więc wiesz już trochę więcej o smokach i ja cię jeszcze nauczę. Co ty na to? - uśmiechnąłem się ponownie. - Dobra. - na jej twarzy znów zagościł uśmiech. - Patrz. - wskazałem na jednego ze smoków. - Twój kolega porócił. Chodź ze mną. - złapałem ją za rękę i pociągnąłem za sobą biegnąc do smoka. Podszedłem do gada. Łatwo mi poszło z owojeniem jego. W końcu nastała kolej Lidii. Wykonywała powoli wskazówki jakie jej dawałem. Kiedy udało jej się dotknąć smoka był wniebowzięta tym wydarzeniem. Postanowiliśmy spędzić tam jeszcze trochę czasu. Perspektywa Astrid '' ''Od rana nigdzie nie mogłam znależć Czkawki. Jakby się zapadł pod ziemie. Lidii też nie widziałam nigdzie. postanowiłam zapytać się o to matki Czkawki. - Przepraszam. - powiedziałam - Tak skarbie- odparła miłym i ciepłym głosem -Czy widziała może pani Czkawkę? Nigdzie go nie ma. - Wydawało mi się, że odleciał gdzieś z Lidią. A gdzie to nie wiem. - mówiła podczas karmienia swojego smoka. -Możeee.. Polecę go poszukać. - odparłam - W pierwszej kolejności sprawdź polankę. - Jaką? -zdziwiłam się. - Jak z tąd wyjdziesz to kieruj się ciągle w prawo, aż dolecisz do takiej ogromnej polany pełnej smoków.- tłumaczyła - Dzbrze. Dziękuję - krzyknęłam wybiegając. Dzisiaj lub jutro postaram się jeszcze coś napisać. Nie wiem jak będzie z internetem, bo ostatnio się mi zacina. ' 'Rozdział 23. ' '''Leciałam wskazaną drogą. Tak jak Valka mówiła. Dotarłam po chwili na polanę. Było tam cudnie. Po środku małe jeziorko. Nieopodal strumień, mnóstwo kwiatów... i smoków! To miejsce było jednym z najpiękniejszych jakie wtedy widziałam. Zobaczyłam Czkawkę i Lidię. Siedzieli i rozmawiali. Obok leżał Szczerbek i jakiś Gronkiej przy dziewczynie. Wylądowałam niedaleko nich. - O! Hej Astrid! Chodź do nas. - pomachał ręką chłopak. Podeszłam. Usiadłam koło Czkawki. Lidia głaskała wtedy tego Gronkla. - Widze, że poznałaś jakiegoś smoka.- powiedziałam - Tak. Czkawka mi pomógł go oswoić. - mówiła dalej głaszcząc gada. -Czkawka? Szukałam cię dzisiaj i twoja mama mi powiedziała, że tu możesz być. Jest tu cudownie, miło spokojnie. Dużo smoków. Takich jakich zapewne nie widziałeś. - uśmiechnęłam się - Masz rację. Wielu gatunków nie widziałem. I chciałbym je zbadać. - odparł - Musiały się juz przyzwyczaić do wizyt mojej mamy i nie atakują nas. Może jutro, albo jeszcze dzisiaj przylecę tu trochę poznać niektóre gatunki. Możeeee.. polecisz ze mną. Co ty na to Astrid? - Eeeeeee. Świetny pomysł. Chętnie polecę. - ucieszyłam się Byłam też ciekawa paru gatunków, ale nie aż tak bardzo jak Czkawka. On był tym wniebowzięty. Oczy mu się po prostu świeciły na myśl o zbadaniu tych gadów. - No to super. - Lidia? - wyrwałam dziewczynę z ''rozmowy ze smokiem - Tak Astrid? - odparła - Nazwałaś już jakoś smoka? To smok czy smoczyca? - Nie nie nazwałam. Jest to smok. Proponujesz jakieś imię? - Wiesz... Powinnas sama wymyślić imię. To jedna z podstaw do wytresowania smoka. Jeszcze zostanie ci lot. - dodałam -Aha. Hmmm... Muszę trochę pomyśleć. - myślała chwilę - Może Bąbel, alboooo. Nie. Nic innego nie wymyślę. - poddała się - A więc. Nazwij go tak jak chcesz. - powiedział Czkawka - Okey. Więc od dziś wabisz się Bąbel. - zwróciła się do swojego smoka. -Teraz tylko pomożemy ci się nauczyć lotu na smoku. - zaproponowałam. Powoli zaczęliśmy pomagać dziewczynie przekonać smoka do tego aby pozwolił jej wejść na siebie. Rozdział tak jakby ucięty w połowie, ale straciłam pomysły na dalsze wydarzenia. ' 'Rozdział 24 ''' ' Perspektywa Czkawki Cały dzień nam zajęła pomoc Lidii. Nie było czasu na badanie nieznanych mi gatunków. - Jutro polecimy. Dobra? - spytałem Astrid - Dobra. - uśmiechnęła się. Wieczór zapadł szybko. Noc jeszcze szybciej. Z samego rana się obudziłem i poszłem do As. Obudziłem ją. niechętnie wstała, ale nie marudziła. Polecieliśmy bez śniadania. Będąc na miejscu pierwsze co nam się rzuciło w oczy to bójka dwóch smoków. Śmiertnika i Gronkla. Postanowiliśmy więc jak przystało ich rozdzielić nie było łatwo. Jeden strzał Szczerbatka załagodził sytuację, a smoki rozeszły się w swoje strony. -Czkawka kojarzysz tego smoka? - As wskazała na smoka jakiego ja nie widziałem nigdy - Nie. Ale chce się dowiedzieć. - odparłem z uśmiechem - Cały ty - odparła Po chwili koło nas wylądowała moja mama. Zsiadła ze swojego smoka. Przywitała się z nami. - O hej mamo. -Dzieńdobry dzieciaki. Czy ładnie tak bez śniadania wychodzić z domu? - zapytała - Eeee.... no nie zdrowo i w ogóle, ale no wiesz ja byłem taki ciekawy tych smoków, a Astrid chciała ze mną lecieć. - tłumaczyłem - A co z Lidią? - dodałem - Lidia siedzi ze swoim nowym przyjacielem. Bardzo jej się spodobało mienie własnego smoka. Jest taka szczęśliwa. - odparła - Eeeee.... mamo? Jaki to smok? - wskazałem - To jest... Zaraz na serio nie wiesz? - zdziwiła się -Nie. - powiedziałem stanowczo - To jest dorosły szponiak, a te malutkie obok niego to małe szponiaki. Strasznie rozrabiają. - zachichotała patrząc na wybryki małych smoczków Cały poranek mama tłumaczyła nam o nawykach danych smoków. Dziwiły mnie niektóre sprawy. -A coś więcej o młodych smokach mi powiesz? - poprosiłem - Nikogo się nie słuchają. Nawet Alfy. - Chodzi o tego wielkiego smoka, o którym mi wspomniałaś? ........ Rozdział 25 -Tak. Mówilam ci o nim trochę. Jest władcą każdego smoka. Jednak... jest coś co mu może zagrozić. Odebrać władze i dać ją w ręce człowieka... W sumie to moge go nazwać potworem. - O kogo ci...- mama mi przeszkodziła -Byliście u Drago. Prawda? - spojrzała na naszą dwójkę. -No byliśmy. Czy to on? - Astrid wtrąciła się do rozmowy -Tak. Zadarliście z kimś kto jest tak niebezpieczny, że jest w stanie przejąć wszytkie smoki na świecie. - tłumaczyła smutno - Ma druga Alfę. Jest ona pod jego rozkazami. -A da się coś zrobić aby słuchał nas? - zapytałem. -Obawiam się, że nie. To nie jest zbytnio możliwe. Jest on potężny. Nie zdajecie sobie z tego sprawy dzieciaki. Sama Lidia na sto procent tego nie wie, więc... - urwała -Więc co? - popatrzyłem na nią -Więc nie jesteśmy tu zbyt bezpieczni. Ja tu nie jestem bezpieczna wraz ze smokami od paru dlugich lat. Praktycznie od kąd tu sie pojawiłam. Dwadzieścia lat już minęło, a śmiem myśleć, że nawet wcześniej się to zaczęło. - patrzyła na bawiące się smoki w oddali. Postanowiliśmy się zbierać jakoś przed południem. Mama twierdziła, że mamy natychmiast po powrocie zjeść śniadanie. Nawet spóźnione, ale ma byc zjedzone i koniec. Lidia cały poranek spędziła ze swoim nowym przyjacielem. Widać, że bardzo jej się ten smok spodobał. Niestety czekało ją jeszcze dużo nauki. Nie tylko lotu, ale i powinna poznać zachowanie tego gatunku, bo jedyne co o nim wie to to, że jest głazożerny. Sam dokładnie nie poznałem tego gatuku, ale to i owo wiedziałem. Najbardziej interesowały mnie Smiertniki Zębacze, Koszmary Ponocniki, a także jak można było się spodziewać... Nocne Furie. Kiedy dotarliśmy do ''domu mojej mamy, a raczej czegoś podobnego do domu, od razu poszłem poszukać Lidii. Siedziała i bawiła się ze swoim smokiem. -Witaj. - powiedziałem -O. Cześć.- przywitała się z uśmiechem. -Czkawka! - usłyszałem donośne wołanie mamy. Poszedłem do niej, a ona już zaczynała robić śniadanie dla mnie i As. Poprosiła mnie o pomoc przy przygotowaniu. Pomogłem. Dziesięć minut potem siedziałem z Astrid przy prowizorycznym stoliku. Dosiadła się Lidia, ale nie z zamiarem jedzenia lecz rozmowy. Wypytywała się mnie o różne rzeczy. O to jak się Gronkle bronią i wiele, wiele więcej. Cały dzień minął jak dla mnie niezbyt fajnie. Po południu pogoda się popsuła. Było pochmurno. Siedziałem i z nudów powróciłem do pisania w moim notesie. Mój stary został już całkowicie wypełniony. Mama załatwiła mi w jakiś takemniczy sposób nowy notes. Zacząłem oczywiście od rysunku. nigdy nie uważałem, że maluję ładnie. Rysowałem, bo lubiłem. Spać poszłem dość wcześnie. Dziewczyna i mama jeszcze nie spały. Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka poszedł spać bardzo wcześnie. Zwykle zasypiał dużo później. Ale co poradzić jeśli nuda męczy bardziej niż cały dzień spacerowania po lesie czy cały dzień latania. Ja z Lidią i matką Czkawki siedziałyśmy i rozmawiałyśmy o Drago. Czkawka nie chciał o tym nawet słuchać więc dobrze, że zasnął. Po jakimś czasie i my poszłyśmy spać. Pani Valka jednak postanowiła nie spać. W środku nocy obudził mnie głośny huk. Od razu zorientowałam się, że to burza. Lidia też się obudziła. Czkawka dalej spał jak zabity. To było dziwne. Pare dni wcześniej co noc się budził jak była burza. Poszłam do Valki. - Czemu pani w ogóle nie śpi? - zapytałam - Ach. Nie mogę spać. To przez te przypomnienie sobie o Drago. Nie daje mi to spokoju. Idź spać. - odparła -Nie mam ochoty na spanie. - usiadłam obok niej. -Astrid? - zwróciła się do mnie -Słucham?- -Ty znasz dużo dłużej ode mnie Czkawke. Ja tylko kilka tygodni. Ty napewno z rok czy więcej, z tego co mówił Czkawka. Jak miał kilka miesięcy zostałam porwana, a teraz było malo czasu na jego dokładne poznanie. Co ty o nim wiesz? Poznałaś jakieś jego inne cechy jakich ja nie zdążyłam? Wiem jestem złą matką, ale powiesz mi? - Po pierwsze to nie jest pani złą matką, a drugie to znam go dość dobrze. Prawie codziennie podczas jego pobytu rozmawialiśmy. Jest na pewno miły, ale i uparty. Tak uparty, że trudno mu coś czasem wybić z głowy. - tłumaczyłam - Tak jak jego ojciec. Też był zawsze uparty. Czkawce nigdy nie powiedziałam, że jest synem wodza. Wodza Berk. - posmutniała - Stopniowo chcę mu pomóc z odzyskaniem pamięci. - dodała - Naprawdę? - zdziwiłam się, byłam wręcz zszokowana. Cały ten czas... noooo... byłam zauroczona w synu wodza Berk. Wodza najbardziej walecznego i dzielnego. Zasłużonego swojej wyspie. Wiele słyszano o nim na naszej wyspie. - Tak - odparła - A. Mogę coś pani powiedzieć jeszcze o nim... Jest super przyjacielem. I ja osobiście mogęto potwierdzić. Zawsze pomoże. - mówiłam -Dobry chłopak. - odparła Valka Starałam się napisać jak najdłuższy rozdział i nie wiem czy mi to wyszło. W następnym rozdziale wydarzy się duuuuuużoooooooo (tak przynajmniej planuje). Nie wiem jednak kiedy się pojawi, bo chcę, aby był długi i był dobrze napisany. Może jutro, a może pojutrze. A co myślicie o tym rozdziale? ;-) Rozdział 26 Część pierwsza rozdziału 26 Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się kiedy zagrzmiało. Nie wstałem, lecz leżałem dalej z zamkniętymi ocami. Mogło to wyglądać jak bym dalej spał. Usłyszałem chwilę później cichą rozmowę. Słyszałem głos Astrid i mojej mamy. Chciałem do nich podejść, ale usłyszałem słowa mojej matki i postanowiłem stać po cichu i posłuchać chwilę: -Ty znasz dużo dłużej ode mnie Czkawke. Ja tylko kilka tygodni. Ty napewno z rok czy więcej, z tego co mówił Czkawka. Jak miał kilka miesięcy zostałam porwana, a teraz było malo czasu na jego dokładne poznanie. Co ty o nim wiesz? Poznałaś jakieś jego inne cechy jakich ja nie zdążyłam? Wiem jestem złą matką, ale powiesz mi? - powiedziała mama - Po pierwsze to nie jest pani złą matką, a drugie to znam go dość dobrze. Prawie codziennie podczas jego pobytu rozmawialiśmy. Jest na pewno miły, ale i uparty. Tak uparty, że trudno mu coś czasem wybić z głowy. - tłumaczyła As troche jej słowa mnie rozbawiły - Tak jak jego ojciec. Też był zawsze uparty. Czkawce nigdy nie powiedziałam, że jest synem wodza. Wodza Berk. - mama posmutniała - Stopniowo chcę mu pomóc z odzyskaniem pamięci. - dodała - Naprawdę? - odparł wyraźnie zdziwiona As nigdy nie było w moim zwyczaju podsłuchiwać. Ale mój ojciec jest WODZEM Berk?! W tamtym momencie napłynęło do mnie wiele wspomnień. I tych złych i dobrych. Przypomniał mi się Pyskacz... Tata. Smarczek, którego całkiem nie nawidzę. Wszytkie złe rzeczy jakie każdy mi zrobił dobrze zapamiętałem. Pomyśleć, że zwykła informacja o moim ojcu i.... wszystko idzie jak z płatka. Jedyną rzeczą jakiej nie pamiętałem było: Jak ja straciłem pamięć?! W szkoku stałem dalej. - Tak - odpowiedziała moja mama - A. Mogę coś pani powiedzieć jeszcze o nim... Jest super przyjacielem. I ja osobiście mogęto potwierdzić. Zawsze pomoże. - mówiła As, a ja uśmiechnąłem się do siebie -Dobry chłopak. - odparła mama Wyszłem z ukrycia. -Nie wiedziałem tego o sobie. - zażartowałem, ale szybko zmieniłem ton. - Mama. Czemu mi od razy nie powiedziałaś? Ja dzięki temu, że dowiedziałem się kim jest mój ojciec... odzyskałem pamięć. Pamiętam wszystko oprócz jednego. - Czkawka? Czy ty słuszałeś wszystko? - zapytała As - Tak. - Zaraz.. Odzyskałeś pamięc?! Czkawka to cudownie! - krzyknęła - Czego nie pamiętasz? - wtrąciła mama - Tego jak tę pamięć straciłem. Z resztą... czy to ważne jak ją straciłem. - uśmiechnąłem się, a mama mnie przytuliła. Do nas przyszła Lidia. Widocznie obudziła się słysząc rozmowę. - Co jest? - zapytała - Odzyskał pamięć. - odparła mama puszczjąc mnie z uścisku. Jedyne co Lidia zrobiła to mnie przytuliła, co uznałem za przyjacielski gest. Jednak zauwarzyłem kątem oka Astrid, której mina lekko zrzedła, ale było i tak dalej widać uśmiech. Do rana nikt nie zmrużył oka. Podziwiam mamę, że całą noc nie spała, a trzyma się dobrze. Kiedy zaczęło wstawać słońce nie było śladu po nocnej burzy. Jednak nie zaczął się ten poranek po naszej myśli. Musiało się zdarzyć coś czego nikt z nas nie chciał. Usłyszeliśmy głośne ryki smoków. Szczerbatek i reszta smoków zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać. Wichura, Bąbel i Chmuroskok odleciały. Szczerbatek niestety nie mógł odlecieć. - Szczerbatek spokojnie. Uspokój się. - mówiłem spokojnie do przyjaciela. Po chwili Szczerbek powrócił do normalności i uspokoił się. - Czkawka. One odleciały! - martwiła się As. - Poczekajcie. Zaraz wróce. Wyleciałem, ale wróciłem szybciej niż myślałem. - Mamo? - Co się dzieje? -niepokoiła się - Drago. - odparłem jednym słowem. Wszyscy wybiegli. - Poczekaj mamo. - zatrzymałej ją. -On ma jakiegoś wielkiego szarego smoka. Gigantyczny, - wytłumaczylem sytuację. - Alfa. Lecimy po Alfe. Astrid i Lidia zostajecie. - rozkazała im mama - Ale...-zaczęły obydwie chórem - Nie - przeszkodziła im mama Poleciałem z nią dyskretnie w jakieś miejsce. pochwili z nikąd wyłonił się ogromny smok. Identyczny jak smok Krwawdonia lecz biały. Mama pokazała smokowi jakąś gestykulację, a on oddalił się w stronę gdzie znajdował się Drago. Polecieliśmy za nim na Szczerbatku. - Idź poszukaj smoków dziewczyn . Spróbój po cichu je uspokoić, Zaprowadź do Astrid i Lidii. Ty i Astrid przylećcie, a Lidia ma zsotać zrozumiano. Ja idę szukać Chmuroskoka. - dostałem polecenie od mamy, które od razu poszłem wykonać. Część druga rozdziału 26 -As. Lecimy, a ty Lidia zostajesz. - powiedziałem i poleciałem z Astrid. Zaczęła się walka. Smoki po naszej stronie w dramatycznie szybkim tempie zaczęły przechodzić na stronę Drago. To było najgorsze co przeżyłem. Lecąc na Szczerbatku i walcząc o praktycznie wszystko - życie, smoki - jeden ze smoków na rozkaz Drago zepchnął mnie. Spadałem w szybkim tempie. Nie miałem nawet okazji krzyczeć. Dalej nic nie pamiętam. Tylko to, że zasnąłem. Perspektywa Astrid. Nie byłam wprawiona w walce na smoku, ale dawałam radę. Wichurka jest sprytniejsza niż myślałam wtedy. Ale to nie znaczy, że w nią wtedy wątpiłam. Walka w powietrzu była trudna. Ciężko mi się było przyzwyczaić. To była pierwsza moja powietrzna bitwa. Kiedy leciałam uwolnić z pułapki jednego z młodych Szponiaków, które nie dały się omocić smokowi Drago, zobaczyłam coś co sprawiło, że siedziałam na Wichurze jak słup soli. Czkawka strącony ze smoka błyskawicznie zaczął spadać w dół. Szczerbatek robił co mógł aby go złapać. Kiedy zniknęli z mojego punktu widzenia ruszyłam w tamtą stronę. - Czkawka! - krzyknęłam przed ponownym wzbiciem się w powietrze. Perspektywa Valki - Czkawka! - usłyszałam donośny krzyk Astrid. Sekunde potem zobaczyłam ją lecącą w jakąś stronę. Nie wiedziałam wtedy co się stało. Nigdzie nie widziałam mojego syna. Dagur powoli się wynosił z połowa naszych smoków obiecując, że jeszcze powróci. Ja poleciałam za Astrid. Szybko ją dogoniłam i nic nie mówiąc leciałam za nią. Wylądowała w miejscu gdzie leżał Szczerbatek, a tam obok mój syn jakby martwy, nieprzytomny. Rozdział 27 Czkawka Obudziłem się na swoim posłaniu. Kiedy otworzyłem oczy przez jeszcze pewien czas widziałem wszystko rozmazane. Kiedy wzrok już mi powrócił próbowałem się podnieść. Nie było to takie proste. Głowa bardzo bolała, ale to co zauwarzyłem kilka sekund potem naprawdę mnie zaskoczyło. Okazało się, że jakimś cudem musiałem stracić moją nogę. Lewą nogę. Wiedziałem, że na jednej nodze daleko nie zajdę. Niedługo po tym szokującym odkryciu zobaczyłem idącą do mnie mamę. Niosła jakieś naczynie i coś podobnego do opatrunku. Kiedy zobaczyła mnie wpadła w euforię, - Mamo? O co chodzi? Dlaczego nie mam nogi? - zapytałem - No, bo widzisz... Spadłeś ze Szczerbatka, a on nie miał jak cię inaczej złapać i złapał za nogę. - powiedziała trochę zasmucona Po jej słowach zauwarzyłem radosnego Szczerbatka, który z nikąd pojawił się obok mnie. - Co Mordko? Ty nie masz połowy ogona... A ja teraz nogi. Ha. nieźle się dobraliśmy. - próbowałem jakoś tymi słowami pocieszyć się - Czkawka. Ja próbowałam cos wykombinować, ale nie za bardzo mi wychodzi. Szkoda, że nie ma tu Pyskacza. Przyjaciela twojego taty... - Ale co wykombinować? - nie rozumiałem jej - No zrobić jakąś protezę, sztuczną nogę. - odparła Zamyśliłem się chwilę. W głębi siebie czułem ogromną miłość do mojej matki. Tak dbała o mnie. Chciała, aby było mi dobrze z nią mieszkać. Bardzo doceniałem jej trud, chociaż znaliśmy się wtedy niewiele. - Mamo - zacząłem - Ja sam sobie poradzę, tylko potrzebuję paru rzeczy: Trochę metalu, drewna.........- wyliczałem wszystko co mi było potrzebne. Kiedy mama postarała się z dziewczynami o wszystkie materiały, poprosiłem Astrid o pomoc. Chętnie się zgodziła. Ja pracowałem na siędząco - inaczej nie mogłem. Mimo bólu nie narzekałem. - Dobrze. Teraz uderz w ten rozżarzony kawałek o tym. Strarając się uformować krztałt jaki ustaliliśmy.- mówiłem powoli co ma zrobić moja blondowłosa przyjaciółka. - Wiesz co. Zgodzilam się, aby ci pomóc. Przy okazji się czegoś nauczę. nie wiedziałam, ze taka trudna i ciężka robota. Podziwiam cię. - uśmiechnęła się - Oj tam. Teraz kiedy wszystko pamiętam to wiem jak się tego nauczyłem. Przyjaciel mojego ojca - Pyskacz - był kowalem. Całe dnie spędzałem z nim czas na majsterkowaniu i pomaganiu. Może czasem miał niewyparzony język i czasem wydawał się niemiły, ale to dobry i miły człowiek. W walce stracił nogę i rękę. Oczywiście ze smokami. Nie wiem czy chcę wracać do domu. - opowiedziałem - Astrid uważaj... - nie zdążyłem kiedy Astrid poparzyła się o rozgrzany do czerwoności metal. Dało się słyszeć lekki, stłumiony, prawie niesłyszalny jęk. W końcu jest to urodzona wojowniczka i nie chce się przyznać do bólu. - Nic ni nie jest?! - zapytałem - Nie, nie. Nic. Nie umrę przecież od tego. - mówiła zaciskając zęby. Ja nie czekając ani chwili dłużej zawołałem mamę, bo sam nie byłem w stanie do niej podejść z wiadomych przyczyn. Kiedy przyszła do nas od razu zobaczyła ręke As. Zabrała się za jej opatrzenie. Choć blondynka protestowała, moja mama uparła się i jej pomogła. Po opatrzeniu Astrid poszła do Wichury, a mama postanowiła mi pomóc. I tak po kilku godzinach powstała moja sztuczna noga. Musiałem jednak poczekać z jej założeniem dopóki nie zagoi mi się do końca ocalała część nogi. Dowiedziałem się jeszcze podczas robienia mi protezy, że byłem nieprzytomny przez jakiś tydzień. Dwa dni później mogłem już założyć moją protezę. Na początku była trochę niewygodna i ciężko mi było chodzić, ale po jakimś czasie się przyzwyczaiłem. Był piątek. Od rana nie widziałem Astrid. Poszłem jej szukać. Znalazłem ją karmiącą Wichurę. Coś jednak było nie tak. Dało się usłyszeć lekkie szlochanie i widac było łzy spływające po jej policzkach. Wakacje..... Takie wakacje, że nie ma czasu na nic. Napisane mam parę rozdziałów na zapas więc postaram sie dodać coś częściej. A teraz... Co myślicie o tym rozdziale? ''' Rozdział 28''' - Astrid? Co ci jest? Czemu płaczesz? - zapytałem podchodząc do niej - Nie twoja sprawa. - odparła i odwróciła się do mnie plecami. - Nie powiesz mi? Moze jakoś ci pomogę? - spytałem z nadzieją, że sie otworzy - Nie potrzebuję pomocy. Nie chce jej. - powiedziała przez łzy. Odszedłem i zostawiłem ją samą. Widocznie chciała być sama. Dalej nie widziałem co jej jest. Kiedy zbliżał sie wieczór, mama przygotowała kolację. Poszłem szukać Astrid. Nie było jej przy Wichurze. Lidia przyłączyła się do szukania. Ja poszłem szukać jej w inną stronę, a Lidia w inną. Znalazłem ją, siedzącą na brzegu skały, na której moja mama zbudowała sobie schronienie. Wpatrywała się raz w niego, a raz w swoją poparzoną rękę. Odwinęła z niej opatrunek. Usiadłem obok. - A teraz mi powiesz co ci jest, lub przyjdzieś coś zjeść? - zwróciłem się do niej - Nie chce jeść. Zjem potem. - odparła przecząco - A powiesz mi w końcu o co chodzi? Nie chce btć ciekawski i nie jestem, tylko chce ci pomóc. - Nie da mi się pomóc. - powiedziała - Da się zawsze pomóc. Więc? - zachęcałem ją, aby pozwoliła sobie pomóc. - Więc nic nie powiem. To moja sprawa. - No dobra. Chociaż choć coś zjeść. Nie jadłaś obiadu. - popatrzyłem na nią. - No dobra, ale za kilka minut. Idź już. Niedługo przyjdę. - zgodziła się, a ja poszedłem Następnego dnia Astrid dalej chodziła przymulona. Nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. Ale plusem było, że się wygadała. Po południu przyszła i mi powiedziała co ją trapi. Nie sądziłem, że to co mi powiedziała mogło tak zapaść w jej pamięci, ale w końcu to nie było miłe wspomnienie. Rozdział 29 - Czkawka. Powiem ci. Powiem co mi jest.... Pamiętasz jak opowiadałam ci o tym jak zginęli moi rodzice? - zaczęła - Pamiętam. I co? - Wczoraj dokładnie była rocznica ich śmierci. Czkawka ja chcę wrócić. Iść nad ich grób, ale z drugiej strony nie chcę opuszczać tego miejsca. - Mówiłaś mi kiedyś jak to wyglądało. Jak zginęli. Trudno to zapomnieć. Może polecimy po cichu odwiedzić miejsce gdzie są pochowani. Co ty na to? - zaproponowałem bez namysłu. - Nie. Nie chce, aby ktoś cię poznał i w ogóle. - zaprotestowała - Co tam. Lecimy i już. - postawiłem na swoim, a As po chwil i kiwnęła głową zgadzając się. Następnego dnia wylecieliśmy przed świtem. Lecieliśmy dość długo. Od mamy dowiedziałem się podstępem gdzie trzeba lecieć. I tak zobaczy, że nas nie ma. Dlatego też zostawiłem kartkę z napisem, że nic nam nie jest. Kiedy po długim locie zaczęliśmy się zbliżać do wyspy z której zostałem wygnany zauważyłem, że coś jest nie tak. A raczej było na sto procent nie tak. Nieopodal znajdowały się statki i okręty dryfujące na wodzie. Coś mi mówiło, że to nie jest wizyta jakiegos przyjaciela. Przyjrzałem się statkom. na nich znajdowały się jakieś znaki. Dopiero po chwili namysłu skojarzyłem co to za znaki. To herb Berk. Poleciałem nad wyspę razem z Astrid. Nie trudno było zauważyć, że odbywała się tam dość krwawa walka. Zleciałem na dół. As poszła w moje ślady. Stanąłem na środku pola walki. Wszyscy zaprzestali walki widząc kogoś jako jeźdźcę czarnej furii. Zeszłem ze smoka. - A ja ciebie nie wygnałem przypadkiem? - usłyszałem znajomy mi głos. Valdemar nie zmienił się za wiele. - Jak to możliwe? - ktoś z tłumu odezwał się cicho - To Czkawka! Stoick!! - takie krzyki można było wtedy tylko usłyszeć. Po chwili wyszedł rudowłosy męszczyzna z mieczem w ręku. Kiedy mnie zobaczył upuścił go na ziemię. -To jesteś ty Czkawka? - zapytal z niedowierzaniem -To ty jesteś moim tatą? - zapytałem niepewnie - Tak synu. - podbiegł i mnie przytulił. Ja zrobiłem to samo. nie mogłem uwierzyć, że go znowu widze. Każde wspomnienie o ojcu.... przypomniało mi się. Mimo wszystko jednak czułem radość. W końcu to mój ojciec. Mój rodziciel. Kochałem go mimo wszystko. - Synu... szukałem cię. Znalazłem cię. Myślałem, że już przepadłeś jak kamień w wodę. Ja nic nie powiedziałem. Jedna samotna i niezauwarzalna łza spłynęła mi po policzku. Rozdział 30 Cz.1 Wszystko zostało zawieszone. Cała wojna ustała. Astrid musiała zostać na rozkaz Valdemara. Wracałem na Berk okrętem ojca. Siedziałem cicho w kącie. Szczerbatek był skuty pod pokładem. Tata przejmował stery. Nagle przypomniałem sobie o matce. Jako, że dobrze znałem te wody wpadłem na szalony plan. Wślizgnąłem się po ster i szybkim ruchem go przechwyciłem. Ojciec się zdziwił i od razu odciągnął mnie od niego. -Co ty robisz? - zapytał przywracając kurs. - Tato. Zaufaj mi. - poprosiłem patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Daj mi spokój. - odparł. Chwilę pomyślałem. -A więc.... emmm.... opowiedz mi o mamie? Jak sobie dobrze przypominam to jej nigdy nie było na Berk. Co właściwie się z nią stało? Widać, że takiego pytania się nie spodziewał. -Te bestie... Smoki... ją zabiły. - odparł -Kłamiesz tato.... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania